Adventures Of A Vladescu Princess
by Team Angels
Summary: Lucius and Jessica have a daughter named Alexandria, but how do they raise her. Will she be like Lucius, or Jessica. Who will she look like. How will she grow up. Read and Find out.
1. Birth and Feedings

Hey guys I love the book "Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side" and I can't wait for the second book so to past the time I thought I would write a story about them. Ok so it's not the main characters POV but I thought it would be easier this way.

The Adventures of a Vladescu Princess

LPOV

Antanasia pulled me in for a gentle kiss before she stared down at the red and black bundle in her arms. Down at our daughter, Alexandria. Alexandria Miheala Vladescu. (A.n. mee-hey-la. Remember it was Jessica's Mom's name. Her real mom) "Alex" Antanasia cooed at the bundle.

"Alex?" I stand up stare at her with curiosity. She smiled at me and nodded.

"A nickname. Like how Faith used to call you Luc" I nodded and looked down at 'Alex' as my wife called her. Her face was kind of red but I knew that she would grow paler as time went on, and I was kind of wondering what color her eyes would be. Black like mine or Brown like her mother's. I was hoping on the mother. "What color do you think her hair and eyes will be?" I shrugged and kept looking at her. My baby girl. My daughter… hmm I like the sound of that. "I hope she has your mom's eyes Lucius?"

I looked at Antanasia with curiosity but before I could ask she explained. "Your mother beautiful blue eyes remember?"

"Ahh. Yes I do." A little sneeze pulled us from the conversation and onto the baby. Her eyelids were fluttering, and I turned off the light so her night vision could enhance. The fire in the fireplace lit the room in a soft glow.

"Lucius look" I kept looking at Alexandria's eyes till she softly started opening them.

"Of course you're going to have your way Antanasia." My daughter's eyes were blue. Not as blue as my mother's but…

"Just wait. When a baby's born their eyes are always light blue. They'll darken."

AlexPOV (A.N. ok guys I know I made her smart but give me a break)

I started opening my eyes, which felt like they were glued shut. After many tries I succeeded. Everything was a little foggy but it cleared with a few blinks, and in place of the fog sat 2 beings.

One look like an angel. Her hair was pulled into messy bun. Sweat was stuck to her face and she had pretty brown eyes. The other looked way different. Black hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and he had onyx eyes. A scar ran under his chin that might make his scary but he looked like he wouldn't hurt me. I smiled and giggled. I reached out to touch one of them but he started backing away.

"Lucius what's wrong?" I heard the angel say. I started to cry as I reached for him. "See she wants you to hold her." The man still did not come forward. Now I was outright shrieking. The angel tried to calm me down but I still reached for the man.

After a half scared look he came over and lifted me from the angel's arms. He sat on the bed and put my head in the crook of his shoulder and patted my back. "Shh it's ok Alexandria." I slowly started to calm down. After I did I thought about how comfy his shoulder was and soon I was almost asleep. Almost being the operative word.

"See she likes you."

"I can't believe it but she does. Do you want her back?" At that I started to whimper. The angel laughed.

"I don't think she will be happy with me if I did… Does she… I mean… well… does she need blood?"

"We could if you want. It makes her stronger but she's a girl so I don't think she would like the taste very much." They chuckled at that. I started to drift off again and my last thought was 'I love these two very much.'

1234567890123456789012467890

3 months later

AlexPov

"Alex say mama." The angel in front of me said. Well I found out that she wasn't an angel. She was my mommy. "Come on."

"Jessica she's only three months old give her time." Mama rose her head and looked past me.

"Mom! Dad!" She left me alone and rushed to hug her parents. I took this time to try crawling over to daddy, who was reading a book across the room. I made it to the chair before I heard "Lucius? Where's Alex?"

Daddy looked up from his book and searched the floors before he saw me by his feet. "I have not a clue dear" he smiled as he picked me up and set me in his knee, and started gently bouncing me up and down. I started giggling. Mama turned around and saw Daddy and I and let out a sigh of relief.

She came over and lifted me into the air and kissed my cheek. "Oh would you look at the black hair dear. Like her fathers." The strange, new people came up and snagged me from mommy.

"Uh mom there's one thing you should probably…" I let out a loud shriek and started flailing around. Daddy stood up and lifted me out of the woman's arms and put me in my "sweet spot" as momma called it. This means he put me in the crook of his neck. I breathed in his scent and started to calm down. "Sorry mom but Alexandria starts crying anytime someone of than Lucius and I hold her. It actually used to be just Lucius though." She giggled as if it was a joke. I did not find it funny. They were trying to take me away from mommy and daddy.

"Shh" Daddy cooed to me as we walked back to my blanket. I heard the strangers gasp as they saw my early dawn blue eyes. Toys were strung out all over it but he laid me down and handed me my stuffed wolf. And laid me down for a nap. I closed my eyes and started to dream.

(A little while later)

I felt someone pick me up and start patting my back. "Wake up little one" I looked into the eyes of the strange woman from earlier. "Are you hungry?" She held a bottle of green liquid. I let out a whimper and was about to start crying when she jammed the bottle in my mouth. The stuff tasted awful.

"Mom what is that?" The stranger looked at mommy.

"It is a vegan baby formula. You used to have it all the time when you first started living with us."

I saw Daddy lean close to mommy and whisper "No wonder she doesn't like it."

"I heard that Lucius." The stranger started bouncing up and down which started making me sick. I choked on the green fluid and the woman took the bottle away, that's when I started crying and reaching towards daddy.

He held a silver baby bottle in his hand but I knew the contents were red. And tasty.

The woman tried to get the bottle back in my mouth but I kept turning my head. "Here try this" Daddy said as he handed the woman the silver bottle. The woman set the other bottle down and raised the silver one. When I reached for it the woman stuck it in my mouth. Rich and cool liquid flooded my mouth as I greedily drank. (A.N. Can anyone guess what's in the bottle?)

The bottle was almost empty when mommy took it from the woman. "Here's the formula." The woman looked between the purple bottle mommy just handed her and the silver one Daddy had given her.

"Then what was in the … oh." I giggled a bit because Daddy was making weird faces at me. I tried to reach for him but the woman walked away from him. I started wiggling and whimpering.

"Mom maybe you should give her to…"

"Oh she's fine she just needs to be burped." She sat down in the chair was in earlier and started to pat my back. She wasn't hitting very hard, but it still hurt. This went on for a few minutes before she stopped. "Who's a good baby." She cooed at me and rubbed our noses together. I started whimpering again. "Oh don't cry baby." Now she was rocking me back and forth. I started to cry and she bounced me up and down. Then she reached into a strange bag and pulled out a small item… and stuck it in my mouth. "There. That's all you needed, a pacifier."

She continued bouncing me once again. The strange man then came up and asked to hold me. The woman handed me over without a fuss, but I was about to. Well I would as soon as I get this thing out of my mouth. I started looking around for mommy and daddy but they were gone. I wonder where… Oh no! Not the bottle with the green liquid. The man took the item out of my mouth and replaced it with the bottle.

I started to gag and choke. The man took out the bottle and started patting my back, but sadly I still spit it up. (A.N. Baby's don't throw up they spit up.) I heard a familiar chuckle come from the door. I looked and saw Daddy. I giggled and started clapping as he came closer.

The strange man wiped my face off and then bent down to clean up the mess on the floor. "Don't worry about it Mr. Packwood. I'll get someone to clean it up." Daddy said as he reached for me with one hand. "You two must be tired from the journey and from babysitting her." He started bouncing me gently. "Why don't we call it a night?" The strange man and woman both kissed me on the cheek and left. "Now it's just you and me." He finally showed his other hand.

In it was my silver bottle. "Hungry?"I giggled and clapped my hands together as we walked over to the bag the strange people had left and pulled out an old baby blanket. It was pink. I started squirming in his arm. He just chuckled and replaced the blanket and grabbed the fuzzy night-blue one I had and then we walked over to the window seat and sat down.

He wrapped me up in the blanket but instead of giving me the bottle he opened the window. "Can you hear them Alexandria? Can you hear the wolves sing?" There was a howling noise coming from the mountains. Daddy looked out for a minute more before he turned his attention to me and shuffled his hold on me till I was in the right position and then he gave me the bottle.

"Remind me to never let the Packwood's feed you again." He gave me a kiss and just looked down at me in awe.

1234567901890123450

Ok guys here's the first chapter… well the first 2 chapters. I got the inspiration from the story "The Adventures of Ethan Souza" so… have fun.

Fly On!

-katie


	2. Babysitters and Disobeying

Ok guys here's chapter 3 and 4.

Fly On!

-Katie

APOV (Alex)

"Come here sweetheart." Maria said as I slowly started wobbling over to her. Mommy and Daddy were in one of their many meetings and there for, unavailable, so Maria was watching me.

Maria was what Daddy called a servant, although I have no idea what that is. As I reached her she picks me up and sets me in the middle of Mommy's and Daddy's bed. I had gotten over the whole, crying when anyone but my mommy and daddy picked me up phase.

She gave me my stuffed wolf and turned out the lights and cracked the door. I started drifting off to sleep but suddenly I jerked myself awake. (A.N. You know when you're falling asleep and all of a sudden it feels like your falling and you jerk awake) the feeling scared me and now I want my Daddy.

I slowly crawl over to the side but I slipped at the end and fell. Fortunately I fell on a Shadow. Daddy got him for me. (A.N. He's a wolf mix. He's kind of like a watch dog.) Shadow lifted his head and gently licked my face before standing up and yawning.

I giggled at him and began to crawl to the door that Maria left open and into the hallway. Next thing I see are the stairs but before I can get to them, Shadow picks me up by the back of my clothes and started trotting down the stairs.

Then he walked down the hallway and stopped at a closed door. He set me down and let me use his body for a support beam as I stood up. I jumped up and down, and almost fell over, in joy. Shadow just looked at me and laid back down, which took me with him. I curled into his fur and drifted off.

.

.

.

"How the hell do you lose a baby" I here Daddy yell. I open my eyes and see that the door was now open.

"Maria we entrusted her to you. How could you leave her alone?" MOMMY!

I used Shadow again but ended up falling on his back. This woke him up and made him stand up and yawn. Then he picked me up again and carried me down the hall… and towards Mommy's and Daddy's voices.

As we entered, Shadow put me down on my feet and I began to wobble over to Mommy. I almost made it too, but sadly I fell on my butt and started crying. Mommy and Daddy looked down, and Shadow came over nuzzled my face. "Alex!" Mommy cried as she ran over and picked me up and started rocking me. "Oh baby you scared your father and me."

"Hey Shadow. Did you take care of her while she was up and about?"

Shadow just laid down and closed his eyes. I giggled and clapped my hands. This caused everyone to look at me. Even Shadow who leaped up and stood on two legs and looked at me.

"Maybe we ought to have Shadow babysit from now on." Mommy said to Daddy. I clapped my hands and smiled.

"Not on you life" was all Daddy said.

123654789658741230231456

(Alex is now 3 years old. Her first word was Mommy, and her parents did not let the dog babysit.)

APOV

I was suppost to be in lessons right now but I wanted to play with Daddy. So I ran down the hall towards the council meeting room. Shadow was about 2 yards behind me and gaining.

I took the stairs two at a time, but Shadow took 4. He beat me to the bottom but I took the short cut through the kitchen and ended up beating Shadow to the council room. "Beat you Shadow" He just sneezed and walked into the council room. "Shadow no!" I whisper-yelled.

We weren't allowed in there while it was in session. I turned and started walking away, fearing the wrath of the Uncles, or worse… Daddy. I almost made the corner before Shadow ran past me and I heard Uncle Marcus shout my name. "ALEXANDRIA MIHEALA VLADESCU!" Uh-oh the whole name. I took off.

Sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me out the front door and into the garden. There were many places to hide but they weren't good enough so I ran past the stables. Past the fields and into the woods. "Shadow I think we lost them." I looked and saw that Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "Shadow!" I called.

I started walking back to the castle in search of Shadow. "Shadow! Shadow! Shad…" I heard a twig snap and I turned and looked behind me. Ethan, the stable boy's son stood there with an irritated look on his face.

"You know you're not allowed outside the grounds _princess_" He sneered the word as if it were poison and then grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back to the castle. His grip hurt so I tried to pull free but he just held tighter. "Would you quit that? I'm trying to get you out of some trouble for leaving the grounds and you're fighting me."

"Ow" was all I replied. He glared and pulled me into what looked like denser forest but Ethan probably knew the way. We walked and walked till I found a stick and started pulling it behind me for fun.

"Ethan I think we are lost." Ethan glared and snagged the stick from me and broke it in half. "That wasn't nice." He threw the stick on the ground and began walking again. I followed but before I knew it we were passing a line down the pathway. And then I saw the stick Ethan had thrown.

"Ethan we're going in circles." He just looked at the sky and mumbled something about the stars. Yes it was already dark. He glared but kept walking, but I turned and looked.

Suddenly I saw a black shape in the distance. "Ethan" I turned for him but he was gone. The shape came closer. 'Oh I don't want to be eaten.' A beating hurt but it wasn't as bad as getting eaten. Then I recognized the shape "Shadow!" the wolf ran up and started licking me.

"I missed you too, but we have to get out of here."

"Princess we have to go!" Ethan said as he walked back up.

"You left me. Shadow could have been a hungry wolf and eaten me and you wouldn't have cared." I brushed some of Shadow's fur and then hoped on his back riding style. (A.N. Three year olds aren't that big and Shadow's suppose to be huge.) "Come on Shadow. Let's go home." He started walking down the path.

"You're going the wrong way." Ethan called as he walked in another direction. "Shadow do you think we should follow him and make sure nothing happens to him. Shadow shook his head and began trotting the other way. I had just settled in the feeling of riding, when I heard a growl come from the brush beside us and 2 wolves came out.

Shadow shook me off his back and growled. The wolves split up and went in different directions as Shadow and I started backing up. Then the dark gray one attacked and went straight for Shadow. As he collided with him he tried to stick his teeth into Shadow's skin but Shadow twisted out of the way. Then they started hopping on each other trying to bite when the other wolf lunged… straight for me.

I screamed and fell to the ground as the wolf landed. Hovering above me in a way that makes me able to smell his breath. It stank. He growled as I pushed him off but he side swiped me with his paw and caught my face then pinned me to the ground.

He growled again but I closed my good eye. The other one I couldn't see out of due to blood. Suddenly the wolf's weight was off of me and I could hear someone shouting.

"You'll pay for that mutt." No not someone… Daddy. (A.N. Yay Lucius to the rescue) He threw the wolf to the ground, where it yelped and took off into the brush. His friend limping after him.

"Alexandria are you alright?" Daddy said as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I shook my head because I wasn't alright. I couldn't see out of one eye and I was scared stiff.

"Daddy" I said as I started crying. "That was so scary" Daddy put me in my sweet spot and started rubbing circles in my back.

"Shh it's ok. I'm here." I clung to him as we started walking back home. Shadow trotting alongside us.

It took us about 45 minutes because we went the back way in so Mommy didn't freak out about the blood. As we reach the castle I see Ethan talking to his father Derek. I smiled at him but he just stares at my eye. I rest my head back in Daddy's neck.

Good thing I did because Mommy was lying wait. "Alex! Baby where have you been?" With that Daddy walked me up to my room where he had a doctor waiting to check my eye. Mommy gasped when she saw me, but it must have not been so bad because I didn't need any stitches. Just some "butterfly bandages" I wonder why they call them that because they don't look like butterflies.

He cleaned me up and gave me some medicine so the cuts don't scar and something for the headache I will surely have in a bit.

After he left Mommy ran to me and pulled me into a hug. "Alexandria" Daddy calls from the balcony. I leave Mommy and walk out into the frigid fall air. "Shut the doors behind you." I did as I was told and then walk towards him. "You disobeyed me Alex. You know you're not suppost to go off the grounds but you did, didn't you?"

"I was sc..." daddy held his hand up for silence.

"Alex…" he sighed and then turned and kneeled to my height. "I could have lost you so easily today. Had I not have gotten there when I did you might have died." I started crying as I was scared of the fact that Daddy might not love me anymore because I did something he told me not to. "Baby..." He pulled me into his arms and stood up, "Don't cry. You're safe now."

"You mean you still love me even though I did something you told me not to." He looked at me with a shocked expression before placing me in my sweet spot.

"Baby nothing on this Earth could make me stop loving you." He rubbed circles on my back and sat down on one of the couches that were placed out here. I suddenly had a random thought.

"Daddy do you think those wolves mommy's and daddy's are punishing them?" Daddy just laughed and sat down on the couch and pulled me into a cradle. I snuggled into his chest in an attempt to get comfy when I heard it. A howl pierced through the night. Then another and soon there was howling everywhere. "Daddy... the wolves are singing" I say as I stare at the forest.

"Yes they are baby. Yes they are."

741258963134567890621234567

Aww Lucius. Lol here's chapter 3 and 4.

Fly ON!

-Katie


	3. You mean I have to marry her?

Chapter 5 and 6

Ok guys Alex is 4 years old, what adventures will she going on this

time.

12367098654321234567890

Alex POV

"Shadow come on let's go. We have to be at lessons in 5 minutes." I ran

down the hall as fast as I could in an attempt to make it to the other

side of the castle in such a short amount of time. Shadow was hot on my

heels.

I turned the corner and almost ran into my father's guard Alan in the

process. "Opps, sorry Alan." I kept on running towards the lesson room

but was soon lifted off my feet and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"I was looking for you Princess. Your father says that lessons are

cancelled for today."

I kicked at Alan till he let out a curse and he set me down. He grabbed

my wrist real tight and yanked me closer. "Stop it."

I nodded and tried to pull my wrist back but he just squeezed my arm

tighter. "Ow!"

"Alan let her go" I turned towards the voice and saw momma's guard

Dmitri walking down the hall. He snatched my wrist out of Alan's grasp

and spun me around in a dance like move and lifted me into his arms. "I

don't think Master would like it if you put bruises on his daughter."

Alan just glared at Dmitri then at me, before walking away. "What was

that all about?" Dmitri just smiled at me and set me down and grabbed

my hand and led me down the hall and then into my lessons room. "I

thought Daddy cancelled lessons."

"They are. We are meeting your parents here." I liked Dmitri. He always

gave me candy, and was really patient and nice. He even saved me from

the Uncle's wrath one time.

_Flashback_

"_You stupid little girl"_

"_Pathetic. Just like her mother"_

"_Wrong, wrong, wrong! Can't you do anything right?"_

_They continued to yell at me because I had failed at walking with a _

_stack of books on my head. I mean come on. There are 5 books and they _

_are all very heavy._

_I came out of my daydream when Uncle Marcus slapped me. "Pay attention, _

_you little…"_

"_Sir…" Everyone turned and stared at Dmitri as he walked in. "I am here _

_to retrieve the master's daughter."_

_Uncle Alin snatched my arm and pulled me to him. "We are not finished _

_with her, so be gone." I was starting to cry at the thought of Dmitri _

_leaving me with these men. "Stop your sniveling you stupid little…"_

"_Excuse me Alin but I swear that if you finish that sentence, you _

_wouldn't even worry about master. It's me you will be running from." _

_Dmitri walked in from the hallway and snatched me from my uncle's _

_hands. He lifted me off the ground and began walking through the door. _

_Shadow 10 steps behind us._

_End Flashback_

"Alex" I shook off my daydream and ran into my momma's open arms. "Oh!

Sweetheart you saw me this morning. Why so hyper?"

I shrugged and nuzzled her cheek with my nose; Shadow does it all the

time. She laughed and put me back on my feet.

"So baby what did you do all…"

"Shh" I told her. She did as I asked and then I heard it better.

Someone was coming. I could hear their think soled boots coming down

the hallway.

I looked to the door and waited, hoping it was Daddy.

Alan came around the corner and told Mommy and me that Daddy was caught

up and couldn't make it this afternoon. Mommy nodded and grabbed me and

walked out of the lesson's room.

"Damn Lucius." I looked in shock at Mommy for saying a bad word. "This

is the fifth time this month. What can be so important that he has

to…?" Mommy opened Daddy's office door and froze. Daddy was sitting

behind his desk, but across from him were two people.

One was a man that had brown hair, and a little boy with black hair.

"Anastasia." Was all daddy said. The man turned and looked at us before

smiling and standing up.

"Ahh this must be the lovely Dragomir princess."

"Vladescu queen, Vali." Daddy stood up, he wasn't too happy.

"My apologies Lucius. Oh and you must be Alexandria. You look so much

like your grandmother it not funny." The man walked over and picked me

up. He smiled at me, and suddenly I did something that I hadn't done in

years. Cried as soon as someone else held me.

This "Vali" person handed me back to Mommy as she and Daddy started

laughing. "Did I do something to upset her, 'cause if I did, Lucius I

apologize." I giggled as Mommy explained what I used to do when I was

little. "Ah"

"Well" Daddy said as he tried to regain order. "Since we are all here.

Anastasia meat Vali Lois. (A.n. v-all-E lew-ah. Lois is Romanian for

wolf.)

Mommy held out her hand as the man kissed it. I instantly saw red. "Mr.

Lois" I said in a polite tone. He looked down at me to show that he was

listening. "You know Mommy and Daddy have been married for almost five

years?"

"Yes I did know this." He squatted down and stared at me.

"Did you know Mommy and Daddy were promised each other at birth?"

He nodded, and stared at me with confusion. "Did you know that I don't

like people kissing up on my Mommy?" His eyes widened as Daddy started

laughing. Momma was giggling.

"Hey you can't talk to my Father like that!" I turned and saw the boy

from earlier. Only now I could see his face. Including his blue eyes.

They were lighter than mine, more of a afternoon blue than a before

dawn blue. He had black hair that hung kind of limply in his face. "Who

are you anyways?"

I looked at him in shock because um hello I look a lot like my father.

Duh. "I am Princess Alexandria Miheala Vladescu. Daughter of Lucius and

Anastasia Vladescu… who are you?"

The boy went white before turning to his father. "You mean I have to

marry her." Oh this must be Michael. Mommy and Daddy told me about him.

"And what's wrong with marring me?" I asked as I stood next to him. I

pulled the pose that Mommy does when she's mad at Daddy. Hands on my

hips, glare in place, foot tapping on the floor with impatience.

"You're rude, you don't understand the basic principles of women… or

chivalry for that matter and… OW!" He began hopping up and down on his

good foot considering I had just stepped on his other with my Mary

Jane's.

Needless to say I was called my Mother's daughter and Michael didn't

like me after that.

12345678909876541

(8 Months Later)

I can't believe I have to spend all summer with that… that… butt head.

Michael. Our parents thought it would be a good idea for us to spend

time together. Luckily he was coming here, were Ethan, Eve and Sam are.

They were more of my friends than any of the spoiled princesses that

live around us.

Ok…ok… I'm spoiled, but no where the amount of them. Example: Two weeks

ago we held a gala for the summer solstice and these girls had the

waiters cut their food for them. I just looked at Michael, who was

sitting next to me, he shrugged and continued to cut his food.

Anyway Ethan's the stable hands son and Eve was his 3 year old sister.

She was so cute. Sam was the cook's son. They all would actually play

with me instead of walking around and worrying about dirt. I just had

to be quiet because I'm not suppose to be playing with them.

I saw a car come around the corner and thought 'show time'.

Mr. Lois stepped out first, followed by Michael. Michael was wearing

tailored pants and a white button up shirt. I looked down and saw my

dress blowing to the side in the wind. It was a dark blue on the skirt

and a lighter shade of blue for the bodice. My hair was pulled up in a

fancy bun. "Gladiator" shoes on my feet.

"Good morning Lucius, Anastasia." He shook Daddy's hand and then bent

down to kiss Mommy's hand before looking at me. "He dropped Mommy's

hand and backed away. "My apologize little princess."

I smiled at him and began walk to Michael. He was still standing right

outside the car just staring at us. When I got close enough the glare

war was on. Michael and I didn't like each other.

I could feel every one staring at my back so I dropped the glare and

grabbed the edges of my shirt and curtsied. "Pleasure to see you again

Michael. I hope you are… comfortable in my home this summer." I ended

up sound a little harsh and threatening.

I dropped my shirts as he reached for my hand and kissed it. "The

pleasure is all mine." I don't feel so bad now 'because he said it the

same way I did.

We just stared at each other till Mommy's voice carried our way. "Could

you guys at least pretend to like each other in our presence?"

"NO!" We both said then we glared at each other.

"Spoiled brat"

"Butt head"

"Freak"

"Idiot"

"Daddy's Girl"

"And I'm proud of it." I said as I turned on my heel and ran towards

Daddy and hopped in his arms. I stuck my tounge out at him as we all

went inside.

1234567890-1234567890-234567890

Chapter 5 and 6 for you. Have fun.

Fly ON!

-katie


	4. Runaway

Heys guys here's the next chapters

Fly On!  
-Katie

12365478963258741159623847

OK she is 6 years old.

Alex POV

I found out something very important today. Never let Daddy skip breakfast.

I'm now six years old and Daddy said I needed to start acting like a big girl so I started going with him to the council room when the meetings were held. All I did was sit there and listen because Uncle Alin believes Princesses should be seen and not heard.

Anyways i was sitting there watching them debate this morning when, because I was sitting less than a foot beside him, I heard his stomach growl.

At first I thought it was Shadow but then I remembered that I had left him in my room. Poor Shadow he's probably scratching at my room door whining, but when I looked around I saw that the only person close to me was... Daddy. Suddenly I heard the growl again, only this time I knew it was coming from Daddy's tummy.

I looked up at Daddy, who looked angry at Uncle Marcus's idea on starting a war with a clan who struck a Vladescu... Voda I think their name is, but his posture was stiff with embarrassment.

"Marcus... ARE YOU INSANE... I WILL NOT START A WAR WITH VODA JUST BECAUSE SHE GOSSIPED ABOUT ABOUT HIS..." he threw an quick glance in my direction before continuing, "bed skills"  
I was almost scared of the look he was giving before his tummy growled louder than the last time.

I put my hand over my mouth in an attemp not to laugh at Daddy but sadly Uncle Darius noticed me. "What is so funny Alexandria? Does war amuse you?"

I shook my head no but he still pressed about my accidental flaw. "Lucius if you cannot controll your daughter than I suggest she..."

"Darius, she is my problem, not yours. If you wanted to raise a child, then you should have had one, and untill you have one. Stop trying to raise mine."

Just after Daddy was finished Alin spoke. "Actually Lucius could you ask her to leave for a moment. We would like to talk about her progress for a minute.", but I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because... because... because Daddy said I was a problem.

"That's ok Uncle Alin, I have some lesson work that needs to be done." I hopped out of the chair and without waiting for anyone's permission for me to leave, I walked out. I felt like crying but I held my head high because Mommy said that I should never show the Uncle's my tears.

After shutting the door of the council room behind me I ran to my room. Tears streaming down my face. It seemed like forever before I busted into my 4 story room. Shadow hopped off my dark blue bedding and troated over to me.

Without shutting my door I ran past him and into my closet and grabbed a backpack Mommy gave me. She got it so I could pack books and things for the plane ride to Pennsylvania next month, but now it was going to hold my clothes as I ran away. I was nothing but a "Problem" to Daddy so I wouldn't stay around and burden him and Mommy anymore.

I packed 2 pairs of shorts, two tank tops, an extra pair of socks, and my hairbrush. After that I pulled the dress I had to wear to the council meeting and changed ito a another pair of shorts and t-shirt. I grabbed my shoes, left a note on the bed, and walked out.

Shadow was right beside me but I shut the entrance door behind me before he got out. As I turned around a gust of wind blew at me and I found out very fast that it was cold outside because the sun was starting to go down. I was about to quickly go grab a jacket when I heard Shadow howl.

I knew that howl. He did that when I did something I wasn't suppost to do, after he does that I know Mommy and Daddy will start running towards the noise. I knew that I didn't have time to get my coat so I turned on my heel and ran.

The front gates were locked but I was small enough to go under the gate, and into the night.

Lucius POV

I was arguing with my Uncle's about Alex's studies when I heard Shadow howl his alarm. I immeaditly stood up so fast that the chair tipped over behind me. "Lucius we are not done here." Marcus said.

I ignored him and started running for the sound. I met Anastatia in the hall by the entrance of the castle. "I thought Alex was with you."

"She left" was all I said as we came to a screaching halt at the front door.

1478523690

Cliffy. Sorry but I so have to start getting ready for my cousin's baby shower. Don't worry I'll update soon. Don't forget about the reviews.

Fly On!

-Katie


	5. Runaway part 2

Sorry for the wait. Here's runaway part 2.

12345678900987654321

LPOV

I had been searching for Alexandria for hours but we couldn't find her anywhere. The sun was down and without its warmth, it was freezing. I pulled my coat closer to me as Shadow sniffed the ground, as I sat on the back of Blaze. He was a thoroughbred that Alex and picked out.

Suddenly I felt a tiny droplet of water hit my face. I wiped it away, and looked at the sky. The moon and stars where gone and clouds had taken their place. Oh no! We had to hurry because if it rains we will lose the scent. I looked down and Shadow was still looking for a scent. "ALEX" I called for the millionth time tonight. Of course no one answered but she didn't need to because Shadow barked and ran towards the road.

Hold on baby I'm on my way.

Alex POV

The night was freezing cold and it smelt like rain, but I kept going. My bag felt like it weighed a ton and my feet ached from exhaustion. I kept thinking about my goal and pressing on.

If I could just get to the village tonight I will be ok and then I will set out again in the morn… pellets of water suddenly started hitting the ground and I was soaked in less than 30 seconds. "I hate it when it rains." I said simply. My clothes stuck to me like glue and the temperature kept dropping till I could no longer feel my body. My teeth chattered violently… but none of it mattered. Daddy thought I was a problem.

My body shook as I tried to keep warm but it didn't work. Suddenly I collapsed onto the road. I tried to get up but it felt like all the strength was drained from my body, so I just lied there and waited. Waited for something, no… anything to happen. Finally I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

My body stopped shaking and surprisingly I felt warm, numb in a sort of way. I was so tired that I barely felt nudging my face. I tried opening my eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. "PRINCESS" I heard someone cry.

I felt myself being picked up shaken. "COME ON PRINCESS! OPEN YOUR EYES. CAN YOU OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME?" I tried to open them but failed. "COME ON PRINCESS PLEASE" There was something familiar about this voice and the way this person handled me. I whimpered and tried to get away from this person. Kind of like the way when someone tries to wake you up and you don't want to get up, but they held me firmly.

I heard the sound of hooves coming near. That's when I heard him. "ALEX!" what was daddy doing here? Shouldn't he be at home enjoying the quiet? "Thank you Dmitri." Daddy said as I was handed off to him.

Daddy set me in his lap and wrapped his rain coat around me. Once he zipped up the front he turned the horse around and began galloping back home. Sleep was starting to sound really good again, because I know that as soon as we get home I was in for it. Halfway through the ride Daddy stopped and patted my cheek till I made another whimpering noise.

He sighed in relief and once again steered the horse home. If was a dreadful 30 minute ride because anytime I started to fall asleep Daddy would stop and pat, shake or poke me till I made some sort of noise. Finally I heard someone yell, "OPEN THE GATES. IT'S THE MASTER" We were home, yippee.

LPOV

As I galloped through the gates I kept thinking, 'please be ok, please be ok, please God I beg you to ensure she's ok' I unzipped my coat and pulled her into my arms before dismantling Blaze. Derek came over and snagged the horse as I took Alex inside.

I hadn't made it 10 steps before Anastasia swooped in. "Is she ok?" I couldn't answer her question because I didn't know. My baby's skin was snow white and her lips blue. She was so cold, and she also had yet to open her eyes. This morning she had looked like she was strong, healthy and full of life, now…

"Come on we need to wake her up and get her in a warm bath." Anastasia called as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to our room and then into the bathroom. As my wife started a bath I removed Alex's backpack and clothes before I wrapped her in a wool blanket and set her on the bed.

I patted her cheek and called, "Alex… baby? Wake up honey." Her eyes didn't open, but there was some fluttering behind the lids. "Can you open your eyes for Daddy?" I waited, and waited but all I got was fluttering. I was beginning to panic when I saw an early dawn blue eye looking up at me. "Hey baby girl… can you open the other one too?" Not long after that I had two blue eyes looking at me in curiosity.

"Baths ready Lucius." Anastasia called as walked out of the bathroom. In her hand she held Alex's bathing suit for our trip to America next month. With my help we quickly had Alex in the suit and we headed for the tub. I expected to see steam coming from the water but the water only looked to be luke warm. My wife must have caught me staring because she said, "If the waters too hot she could go into shock." I nodded at this and gently laid my daughter underneath the water.

Suddenly Alex started screaming bloody murder and tried to get out of the tub. "IT'S HOT"

Anastasia caught her and held her in the water. "It's only hot baby because you're so cold." Tears started running down Alex's eyes and looked at me pleadingly, but I made no move to help her. After about 5 minutes she calmed down and allowed us to put more hot water in the tub.

Soon she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Mommy I'm tired" she said as she looked at her mother. I felt a sharp pain pass through my chest as she talked to her mom but refuse to talk to me.

"Ok let Daddy and I check and make sure you have all your fingers and toes." We check her over but we couldn't find a single place that was pale, she was actually a dark shade of pink from the blood flow. I let the water out and went to grab a towel.

I ended up grabbing a big blue one. Something Anastasia uses to wrap herself in after a shower or bath, but I brought it back out Alex simply grabbed it from me and took it to her mother. Anastasia took it from her and tossed it back to me, but Alex just came and tried to take the towel again. Tried being the operative word.

I held and pulled her into my arms and started drying her arms, then her face. (A.N. she's still in the bathing suit)She struggled and squirmed every couple seconds, and I was beginning to wonder what I had done to upset her.

I was about to ask when Maria burst in the door. "MASTER! M'LADY! SHE'S GONE! THE PRINCESS RANAWAY!"

I looked at Maria sharply before looking at Alex. What had made her upset enough to do that? I set Alex down but kept a hold of her hand and walked towards Maria. Her eyes got wide as she saw Alex and began fumbling over herself in apologies. "Master I am so sorry but I went tuck her in and all that was there was this note."

Alex tried to grab for it but I held tight on her wrist so she wouldn't get it. As I took the note from Maria, Alex really began struggling. "Thank you Maria" She nodded and left the room. I let go of Alex's hand and she ran to her mother. Anastasia took her into the bathroom to probably finish drying her off, but I was frozen in shock.

Oh she was ahead in her studies all right. She had to be is she could write and use grammar like this.

_Dear Mommy and Daddy, _

_I'm sorry I was a problem to you guys but you don't have to worry because I am leaving. _

_Love,_

_Alex Vladescu_

_P.s. Don't check America because I won't be there._

I dropped the piece of paper on the bed. Problem? What had made her think that she was a prob… oh no. I had yelled at Darius. I said she was my problem and now, now….

I ran into the bathroom to find Alex sitting on the counter while her mother pulled a brush through her hair. She had on one of my shirts from America and even though it was a little tight on the shoulder for me. It swallowed my daughter. Go figure since she's so little.

I walked over to them and waited for my baby to notice me. By the looks of her tense muscles, she knew. "Alex…" was all I got out before she started balling and jumped into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to be a problem." Anastasia looked at us sharply.

"Lucius." My wife called as she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. Uh-oh that's the "Boy you are in so much trouble" look.

I walked into the bedroom and set Alex on the bed.

Alex POV

Daddy set me on the bed and began to explain what happened this morning. At first Mommy was mad, then scared, then confused, but she let the subject go without slapping Daddy. Which I had heard from some of the maids, was a really funny sight. (A.n. How many times do you think Jess has slapped poor Lucius over the years?)

Mommy and Daddy dressed for bed then crawled into the bed with me. I curled into mommy because I didn't know if Daddy was still mad at me or something.

Unfortunately Mommy sleeps on her other side so I curled into her back. As they got comfortable I wondered something. "Daddy?" He opened an onyx colored eye to show that her was listening. "Where's Shadow?" Now both of his eyes where open, and he slowly got out of bed and went to the door. Mommy and I looked at each other before looking at the door. Suddenly we had to cover our ears because Daddy let out a loud whistle.

He waited by the door, and I was beginning to wonder what her was doing, but that's when I heard a scrape of paws on the floor of the hallway. Next thing I knew a 200 lbs. wolf was licking my face. "Shadow stop it." He whined but walked to the end of the bad and lied down before Daddy crawled in next to me pulled me to him.

He kissed my forehead. "You were never a problem baby, only mine and your Mother's little angel." There was silence for few seconds before Daddy ask me, "By the way, how did you plan on getting to America?" I shrugged my shoulders and snuggled into his chest and before long, all of us were asleep… even Shadow.

12365478963258741159623847

Ok guys. I hoped you liked Runaway part two. And I have a contest for you guys. Whoever reviews this chapter by the time I put up another chapter, will get his or her name put into drawing, and the winner gets a oneshot made out of the following series just for them. So review.

Stories-

*Morganville Vampires

*Darkest Powers Series

*Jessica's guide to dating on the Dark Side.

*House of night

*vampire Kisses

*Wicked Lovely Series


	6. Dresses and Dancing

Ok guys here's e next chapter and um sorry I didn't update sooner. Our internet/cable went out so I couldn't write except at school but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload them and then I was packing for my trip. Then I was on a plane and now I am sitting in a cyber café in London called the Cafe Sheba and it is 2:59 in the afternoon and according to my wrist watch it is 8:59 am in Texas so… wow a lot of people are in school right now I'm having a cup of coffee. Although I bet it's warmer in Texas. It's about 60 degrees here, and guess what… I met this cute English guy named Matthew. Anyways the winner of the one shot contest is… drum roll please…

**Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone**

Pick a story below and PM me the following details. Rating, couple pairing, what characters you want in it, genre (funny, horror, etc) and something you want to happen in it.

*Morganville Vampires

*Darkest Powers Series

*Jessica's guide to dating on the Dark Side.

*House of night

*vampire Kisses

*Wicked Lovely Series

Alex POV

Two weeks had passed since I ran away. Two weeks of mommy and Daddy watching every move I make. Two weeks. Shadow nudged my foot as if he was telling me to pay attention to my lesson so I returned my focus to Ms. Armand. I tried to focus… I really did but she just dragged on and on from a dusty old book that was going to do me no good in life.

Just then I heard a thick soled boot start to walk down the hallway. Their steps were even and relaxed. I felt a smile rise up on my face because I knew Daddy was walking down the hall. Hopefully to save me from her.

A knock at the door told my tutor that someone was there. She placed the book on the desk and walked to the door and opened it. "Oh! Good morning master!" she said a she bowed her head and got out of his way.

"Good Morning Simone." Daddy said as he stepped in and collected me. "Alex has to find a dress before the ball tonight if that's ok with you?" I knew that it wasn't a real question but he was trying to be polite.

"Of course, of course. We were almost finished for the day anyhow so by all means."

Daddy smiled and we walked out of the room and towards the entrance. "Daddy?" I called.

He turned his head to show me that he was listening before I said "Why do I have to get a new dress every time we go to a ball?"

"Because it is considered tacky to wear the same outfit to different events. Plus you've grown 3 inches since the last one so your others are sure to be shorter." I nodded as he helped me into my coat before we walked out and got into the car. Mommy was already there and waiting. Dmitri and Alan were in the cars ahead and behind us.

"Daddy why do Dmitri and Alan have to be in front and in the back of us when we go into the town?"

"Alex." Momma warned as she stared me down. I sat back in my seat and watched the scenery go by. I had already seen it a million times so I soon found myself asleep.

(20 min later or however long it takes to get down there)

I felt myself being unbuckled from the seat and then carried into a shop. "Alex" I heard Momma call as she moved some of my black hair out of my face. "Alex… baby wake up." I opened my eyes and saw that she was holding me while Daddy was talking to a tailor. I laid my head down on momma's shoulder and began bracing my… self OH NO!

An ugly brown and orange tabby cat was staring at me from his bed in the corner. And if the tabby was here then I was at Mrs. Torok's shop. She had a huge crush on Daddy and when we came here she always made sure to take her time. She practically ignored Mommy and me but she held onto every word that Daddy said.

"Ah there is my favorite little princess." I heard her say before I was lifted from my Mommy's arm and pulled into a bone crushing hug. "How are you Baby?" she asked and if it was even possible… I think she squeezed harder.

"Uh Mrs. Torok I would like my daughter back" Uh oh. I looked at mommy and saw that she was not happy. She doesn't like Mrs. Torok one bit because she flirts with Daddy. Mrs. Torok handed me to Mommy before looking me in the eye then turned back to Daddy.

"She looks more like you every day Sir." She sweet talked Daddy.

He smiled and thanked her for the compliment, but by now both Mommy and I were seeing red. "She might look like her Daddy but she has my temper Serena." Daddy gave Mommy a warning look but Mrs. Torok looked at me with a smile that mocked everything Mommy had just said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Torok" I asked sweetly, "How's your husband?"

Her smile dropped instantly but mommy's shot up. "Yes Serena how is Marshall doing?" Mr. Torok glared but turned and went into the back.

"That was uncalled for you two."Daddy said as he sat down on one of the waiting chairs. I just shrugged and lied my head back down on Mommy.

"So I hear someone has grown 3 full inches since I had seen them last." That lady just never gives up. She came out with a garment bag and hung it on a rack. "Well one thing's for sure. She'll have her father's height." I glared at her and started wiggling in Mommy's arms till she put me down.

This probably was a mistake because Antoinette, Mrs. Torok's cat, lunged at me with claws out. She slashed at my ankle and left 4 lines of red. "Antoinette" Mrs. Torok said as she scruffed the cat and put her in her cage.

"Alex." Mommy called as she bent down to check out wound. She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"I've got it love." Daddy said as he tied a black handkerchief on my ankle before lifting me up and walked back to the chair. He sat on one of his legs and turned me till I was sitting sideways in the chair. "You ok baby" He asked me. I nodded in agreement.

"Look Daddy not even one tear." I said with a smile on my face, but Daddy's smile turned sad. "Unless you want me to throw a few in to make you feel better."

Daddy looked at me for a second before throwing his head back and started laughing. Mommy wasn't that much better. Mrs. Torok just glared at me as I hopped off Daddy's lap and walked over to the garment bag. The word Princess Vladescu written on the top with a permanent marker showed that it was mine. So I picked it up and went into the dressing room.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out a red dress. No not red, crimson. Just like Grandmother Mihaela liked to wear. It had tank top strap and a medium sized neck line. The dress poofed out a bit at the bottom but I didn't care.

I put it on and then called for help with the zipper. Mrs. Torok walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to me but instead of grabbing the zipper, she grabbed my arm. "Listen to me you little brat. I will not take being insulted by a child or that wannabe in the other room. So you would do well to…"

"You would do well to let go of my daughter." I looked around Mrs. Torok and saw Mommy seething in the door way. She looked mad alright and Daddy looked even scarier when he walked up.

"I meant her no harm you're Excellencies." Daddy ignored her and held a hand out to me. I walked over, since I couldn't run in this dress and I hopped into his arms. He reached around me and pulled the zipper up and beamed at me. "You look just like you Momma when you where that color."

I blushed bright red and looked at Mommy, but she was still glaring at Mrs. Torok. Daddy looked over and sighed. Just then Dmitri and Alan made a small wall around us three. "That will be all Serena. Alan will settle the payment but this is goodbye." Dmitri walked up and gathered my clothes before ushering Mrs. Torok out of the room. Alan not far behind her. Once the door was closed Mommy finally turned and looked at me.

"Oh baby girl you look so adorable." She over and gave me an Eskimo kiss before kissing Daddy on the cheek. "my hero." She purred. Daddy smiled at her and gave her a real kiss.

"Ewww" I said as I tried to get away but Daddy was still holding me so I squirmed and twisted until I heard them chuckling behind me. I turned and they were looking at me with so much love and adoration that I couldn't help but smile.

Daddy set me down as he and Dmitri left so I could redress. "Mommy do you have a black sash?" she nodded as she unzipped the dress and helped me lift it over my head. After that I stepped back into my play dress and ran into Momma's waiting arms.

"Baby you're getting kind of big to be picked up aren't you?" I shook my head no as she grabbed the garment bag and we walked out of the store. Daddy and the guards were waiting outside by the cars. Mommy helped me into the car and then slid in. Daddy not far behind her.

I fell asleep on the way home again so Daddy had to carry me inside. But all the moving had me on the border line of waking up

"Should we wake her up?" I heard someone ask. I think that was Mommy but I wasn't sure.

"No. The ball isn't until tonight and it is barely 11. (A.N. in the morning. Imagine when she got up if she was gone about 2 hours for dress shopping and then add whatever time she was in lessons, THAT SHE WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH FOR THE DAY! Holy crow she got up early.) He carried me up 2 flights of stairs before walking down a hallway. 'I guess we are going to their room' I thought as I drifted off once more.

(4 hours and pony dream later) lol

I felt someone shaking me awake so I looked and saw Mommy leaning over me smiling. "Time to wake up sweet heart." I sat and kissed Mommy on the cheek before walking out the door and upstairs to my room to get ready.

After I bathed, Maria dried me off and got to work on my hair. She blow dried it and then put some curl gel in my hair that enhanced the waves and curls that were already in my hair. After that she told me to be careful for the next hour and a half. She helped me into some play clothes and left me room. I just shrugged and walked over to Shadow and started petting him.

Sadly soon enough we were playing around. I was running from him and he was barking/ howling and chasing after me. I ran to the bathroom and turned to face him. He slowly advanced on me in a playful manner that had me backing up. Till I backed up into the tub and went head first into the now cold water. Shadow just barked and took off out the bathroom door, and from what I heard, he went out my bedroom door as well.

I stood up to get a towel and dry off when I remembered something. MY HAIR! The curls and waves were gone and all that was left was stringy black strands. "Alex are you alright? Shadow's having a field… day… do I want to know why you are sopping wet?" I shook my head at Daddy.

"Yes I do. Tell me." He said in a tone that meant 'NOW!'

So I told him what happened and by the end of it I was crying. "I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to." I said as he wrapped a towel around and lifted me up.

"What am I going to do with you" he asked as he sat me at the hair station, and he began shaking the water out. After that he brushed it. "There you are" he said as he moved my long bangs out of my face.

I giggled as Maria walked back into the room. She sighed when she saw my hair and then went to grab the hairdryer again so we could repeat the process.

After my hair was done, she left of the curl stuff this time; she striped me of my wet clothes and then helped me into my dress. No make-up for me since I was still little but I did put on Grandmother Mihaela's first tiara. I think Uncle Dorin said that she had got it when she turned 4 but I just got it last year. Daddy had it cleaned up so it looked new.

It was silver with blood rubies on the inside of the delicate curls. But when I went to put it on, Mommy walked in and took it from me. "How about we save that for Michael's birthday in a few months." She produced a black satin ribbon and tired it in my hair till it looked like a headband. She helped me put on my "Gladiator" sandals and Daddy came in with a black sash.

He tied it around my waist with a bow on my back, and just like that I was ready… and they were not. Uhg… parents. Well I take part of that back, because all Daddy needed was his coat and he would be, but Mommy was still in jeans.

"I'll watch her while you get dressed Love" Daddy said as he picked me up. Mommy nodded and walked out of the room.

Daddy smiled and we walked to the balcony and sat on the couch. I had a great view of the front gate so I could see everyone that was arriving. Like the family getting out of the black limo right now. The Dracul's. (Means devil) A family of 5 with Lord Fane (means crown), Lady Sorina, their son Petre (stone), and their twin daughters Aurora and Stela (dawn and star).

I didn't like the kids. Petre always picked on me, and the girls stuck their noses up at me. They were always trying to embarrass my clans name and my parents.

"Alex who's that" Daddy asked as a blue mustang drove up. My smile dropped. Daddy caught the movement and began laughing. "Is that your nemesis?"

"Yes it is. Michael Vali will die." Daddy just rolled his eyes and once again we people watched.

We must have been watching them for a while because before we knew it, Mommy was scolding us for spying. "Daddy's fault" I said as I ran into her arms.

"Did you hear that Anastasia? That thump was my daughter, my own flesh and blood, throwing me under the bus."

"Technically Daddy I'm Momma's flesh and your blood" Daddy play fainted onto my king sized bed and didn't move.

"Lucius stop being such a drama king." Mommy said as she lightly kicked his foot, before putting me down and walked to the door. I was hot on her heels, but when I looked back Daddy was still on my bed.

"Daddy come on! You promised I could have your second dance." I said second because balls always started with the host and his bride or his date dancing. Then others would join in and that was how a ball got started.

"I did didn't I," he asked. He stood up and grabbed my hand and we walked out into the hall. Mommy was waiting at the stairs with… Michael. He was almost 8 by now so he had 4 inches on me. Mommy took Daddy's arm and I took Michael's. Mommy and Daddy had to go first because they were the king and queen of the area.

After they reached the bottom Michael and I started down. "So… crimson is a good color on you" Michael said as we walked to the ballroom.

"Thanks. The colors stand for my families clans. Crimson for the Dragomirs and black for the Vladescu's." He nodded as we reached the ball. Mommy and Daddy were waiting on us because if they were there before us then we would be considered late. That was tacky apparently.

Michael and I stepped to the door and an announcer introduced us. "PRESENTING PRINCESS ALEXANDRIA VLADESCU AND HER BEYTROTHED PRINCE MICHAEL VALI" The room went quiet as everyone stopped and stared at us. I just looked straight ahead and kept my head up. Daddy always said that I should never let them intimidate me.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs we walked to the side of the stairs and waited. Trumpets announced their arrival as the announcer called "KING LUCIUS AND QUEEN ANASTSIA VLADESCU!" Just then the door opened and my parents walked in. Mommy was wearing a black strapless dress that went to the floor. A crimson sash tied to her waist and hung on her hips. Almost the opposite of my dress. Daddy had black tailored pants, and a white dress shirt. A crimson vest was almost hidden from view under his blazer.

They looked like dark angels to me, but to others, they probably looked like demons. They walked to the center of the room and with a snap of Daddy's fingers, the ball started. They twirled and waltzed all over the room. Suddenly Michael pulled onto the dance floor and bowed. I curtsied and took his hand. He spun me once before taking my waist and I his shoulder. We began a slow waltz and to keep my thoughts on the fact that everyone was staring at us four I stared into Michael's eyes.

He had some pretty blue eyes. He was staring back at me, and I don't know why by I suddenly felt I wanted to know him, but the sudden lost of music killed that feeling quick. We backed away from each other and bowed/ curtsied to each other and then to the crowd. They applauded as we headed for our table. The music started again and everyone started dancing.

"Alex you did beautifully." Mommy said. She and Daddy walked over to the head table were Michael and I were sitting in silence. She kissed my forehead and hugged Michael. Daddy just held out his hand to me and I took it.

"We'll be back" I told Mommy and Michael as we walked out to the dance floor. Everyone one was doing some waltz, I getting sick of that dance very quickly, but Daddy and I had to improvise, because he was 6 foot 4 and I was 4 foot 2.

He looked around till he spotted a spot in the very, and I do mean very center of the room and pulled me into the crowd. Once there he picked me up. He had one hand supporting me and the other grabbed my hand. I put my left hand on his shoulder and we started to rock from side to side. Michael's mom and dad passed us and smiled at the sight.

I smiled back but my happiness was short lived because I saw a very scared and confused Eve coming through from the garden. She had on a purple and black stripped tank top and blue jean shorts. Her long black hair was thrown into a ponytail. I started looking around to see if anyone had noticed her. Sadly Aurora and Stela had. They laughed at her and began walking over to her.

OH NO! If words got out that I played with Eve the Vladescu's would be seen as weak. "Daddy I just saw Stela and she promised to tell me the story of Aurora getting thrown off her horse. Can I go talk to her" I felt bad for leaving him during a dance but I would rather miss one dance then scar the Vladescu name. God knows that everyone's just waiting for me to do that.

"Oh course" he said as he put me down and I curtsied as he bowed. I took off as soon as I could. Hopping Eve kept her five year old mouth shut.

As I reached the doors I noticed they were gone. Oh no! I looked out the door and saw that they were on the patio. I walked out and began yelling… at Eve. "YOU DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR NOT SUPPOST TO BE IN THE GARDEN!" Eve looked shocked to say the least but she just bowed and apologized.

"My apologized my Princess. I was merely sent to retrieve Shadow. He seems to have somehow gotten out of your room." I nodded at her and she began walking away. Aurora shoved me out of her way and Stela shoved me back.

"What's up freak? Where's your Daddy, doesn't he do everything for you?" Stela mocked me.

"You're just mad because your father believes that women are the weaker sex, and that all they are able to do is have babies. Where as a Dragomir and Vladescu will train their females and take them into combat. Our females are smart and strong. So I'll grow up and be just like that, just like my mom."

The twins puffed up like a couple of boys but I remained calm and collected. "Your parents are weak. America softened them and it is going to be funny when we take the throne and get rid of your clans."

"You're going to need more then brute strength to beat 4 clans" I heard Michael call as he stepped out onto the patio.

"She the daughter of two clans Micha…"

"And I am the son of two clans Aurora. She is my betrothed and it is my job to protect her. Mix me and her together and sooner or later you will have the blood of the four great clans in one child."

The twins just glared at us as they stepped inside. "Michael I have to talk to Daddy. They threatened the clans." Michael nodded and he led me into the ball. Stela and Aurora had rejoined Petre and they were glaring at us as we passed.

We found my parents at the head table talking to Uncle Dorin. All three smiled at us as we approached but Daddy's fell we I asked to speak to him alone. He excused himself and pulled me aside. He frown got bigger and bigger as I told him everything that had just happened. Including Eve. EVE!

I had been so mean to her; I hope she'll forgive me. Daddy nodded after I had finished and said that I should probably head to bed for the night. I was about to complain about the ball just starting but when I glanced at a Grandfather Clock a few feet from us and… DARN WHERE DID TIME GO! The ball started at 9 and it was already midnight.

I sighed and started saying my goodbyes and good nights to people. Mommy kissed me on the cheek and Uncle Dorin hugged me. "So you still in on a Dragomir sleepover after you get back from America?" He asked. Mommy thought it would be good for me to spend some time with the other side of the family. I couldn't complain. The Dragomir's were a lot more… laid back then Daddy's side.

I found Michael talking to his parents, and I walked up and said good night. Michael kissed my hand and his parents waved as I turned on my heal and left. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked and saw Mommy and Daddy laughing at something Uncle Dorin said. I smiled and walked out the door and headed for the kitchen. I hadn't had time to eat anything.

Upon my arrival the cook turned around and smiled at me. She walked to the fridge and pulled some ingredients out and began cooking. "Sorry if you were about to leave for the night Marsha"

"Its fine Alex" she smiled.

She worked for about 5 minutes before she set a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some crackers in front of me. If Daddy had been here I would have gotten something fancier but when I was sick a few months back all I got to eat was this soup and I instantly fell in love with it.

"Thank you Marsha!" I squealed and began eating. The soup went smoothly down. It soothed my nerves and the potential stomach ache.

After I was finished Marsha handed me a glass of water and told me to head to bed. I took the cup and ascended the stairs to the third floor. When I got my room I set my glass of water down and pulled off the dress and the shoes. I went to my drawer and looked down. "Hmm do I want pretty P.J.'s or comfortable P.J.'s? These are the questions that haunt me." Just then a breeze came into my room from the still open balcony door. "Pretty it is." I said as I grabbed a dark blue satin dress and pulled it over my head. I picked pretty because it might itch, but it's also warm.

After combing my hair and pulling it back with a hair band I walked over to my party dresses and draped the dress and the sash over a reading chair I have in the corner. I gave it a smile as I crawled into bed. "Shadow!" I called. A big wolf/dog came inside from the balcony and hopped on my bed. He lied down beside me and I closed my eyes. Soon enough sleep took me.

1234567890987654321

Good God that is a long chapter. It took me 3 hours to write this. OMG anyways I hope you guys like the story.

Fly On!

-Katie


	7. God your old!

Ok Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone you need to get back to me about the one shot you won because if you don't then I have to put up another contest and this contest becomes obsolete. Sorry anyways here's the next chapter.

123456789086543124567890

APOV

The hall of the Vali mansion wasn't as big as ours but it was decorated rather nicely. Roses both purple and white decorated the railing of the stairs and torches lit the hallway. "Come on Alex." Daddy said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

I was careful not to step on my dark purple dress in the process. Mommy and Daddy led me down hallways and then up a flight of stairs and soon we were in a ballroom. The room was decorated the same way as the stairs and entry way except that this room held chandeliers too. They weren't lit yet but I knew that as the sun went down they would be.

Michael and his parents stood in the middle of the room. "Anastasia" Michael's mom called as her and Mommy hugged. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you Melissa." Mommy said as the women stepped back from each other. Daddy and Mr. Vali shook hands as I approached Michael. He bowed nice and low and said he was happy that I could come to his party. I curtsied and thanked him for inviting me. Then he got closer and kissed my hand and we backed away from each other. "Will you two ever get along?" Mommy asked as she shook her head.

"Hey" Mr. Vali added, "At least they're not calling each other names anymore." The parents nodded and then we all started walking towards their council hall/ library. The parents sat down and began talking business as Michael and I walked about the shelves. I wasn't looking for anything important till I found a book on the Salem Witch Trials.

I took the book back to where the parents were and since there were no more chairs I sat in Daddy's lap. "Lucius I'm not judging on how you raise your daughter but don't you think that book's a little mature for her age?" Melissa asked as she saw the title.

"She loves reading on anything that has to do with the otherworld's creatures. The Trials of Salem, the wolf burnings of Budapest, the Jersey devil of New Jersey, the hell hounds in England. But she has a very high reading level." Daddy replied.

"Trust me Melissa it's not uncommon for us the find her out in the garden reading to Ethan, Even and Sam. They love hearing the stories just as much as she does." Mommy added.

Michael's parents seem to take this information in as Michael came back with a book on… "Michael is that a book on horse show regulations?" I asked. He nodded and sat in a chair across the room from us.

Melissa seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and started talking about the fact that Michael was joining a horse show in 3 months so he was studying the rules. We nodded and I went back to my book. Sadly I had read a lot of this information before so I ended up falling asleep.

(3 tossing and turning hours later.)

"Alex you need to wakeup" Mommy said as she lifted me from Daddy's lap. I opened my eyes and she told me that the party was about to start. Now that I'm on the subject I will tell you that today was Michael's birthday. And in his honor we were having a party. Sadly I was his date. "Alex." Mommy called as she pulled me out of my daydream. "Remember what Daddy and I do when we throw a party?" I nodded. "That's what you and Michael are going to do so run along with Michael." She put me down and I walked over to Michael and took his arm.

We started walking towards the party when I had a question. "Michael how old are you?"

He looked at me for a second before answering me with "Eight"

"Wow your old." I replied and then the laughing started. We turned and saw our parents trying not to laugh but that just made the others laugh harder.

Michael looked at each other before rolling our eyes and stopped at the ballroom door. Our parents weren't joining us tonight because it was an all kid party. "PRESENTING PRINCE MICHAEL AND HIS BETROTHED PRINCESS ALEXANDRIA VLADESCU!" The announcer called as the doors opened and we walked in.

After the first dance the night seemed to go a lot faster than I thought it would. I stayed by Michael's side most of the night just like Mommy usually did, but then just as the party was about to end Natasha walked up and asked for a dance from Michael. I don't know about people in America or France when it came to Natasha but asking for a dance from a man who is betrothed is a slap in the face to the female.

Michael must have not known this because he took her hand and started moving towards the dance floor. "Ouch" I heard someone call behind me. I turned towards the sound and saw Nicolas. He was from the Russian royalty families. I almost slapped him but since he was almost 10 I decided against it and just went back to the table where Michael and I were sitting. Only to find Stela in my seat.

"Stela I'm not in the mood to put up with you for the night. Now go away." She just smiled and asked what I was going to do about it. All of a sudden my jaw hurt. My jaw hurt very badly and I saw nothing but red. I walked over to her and grabbed her hair and dragged her out of my seat and onto the floor once she was there I released her and told her to get lost.

She nodded as took off in tears, which was weird to me because I just grabbed her hair. I sat in my chair and watched everyone till I saw a very angry Dracul King walk into the room. He looked around till he saw me. There was a smirking Stela behind him. The kids of the room fell silent as everyone stared at the man who interrupted the party.

Stela's father began crossing the room to me so I sat up a little straighter in my seat. "You" he yelled as reached for my arm but was blocked by one thing. Daddy. I had never seen him so mad before though.

"You have no right to touch my daughter Matthew. Your daughter started it so Alexandria did something about it." I inwardly flinched as he called me by my whole name. "… so if your daughter wants to egg mine on I will let Alexandria do as she pleases, and quite frankly isn't it a little sad that my 6 year old daughter can take down your 9 year old." Mr. Dracul and Daddy started arguing for a second before Michael father came in and broke up the fight.

"You ruin everything" I heard Michael say as he passed behind me. I glared at him but didn't enough time say something before Michael's father said the party was over. Parents came in and collected their children. I was so angry at Michael that I took his present out of my hidden pocket and shoved it at him.

"I'm not the one who disrespect their betrothed in front of dozens of people." I spat back.

Melissa came up and asked what I was talking about. Michael gave me a look that said 'Don't you dare' I dared. I told them everything including the part about Stela and my jaw. Mommy and Melissa had sympathetic looks on their faces when I told them about my jaw. Daddy and Mr. Vali just glared at Michael about the dance but then Daddy started glaring at me when I talked about Stela.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer till he could whisper 9 terrifying words into my ear. "We will talk about this when we get home." I nodded and after farewells we left and went home. And let's just say not much talking happened when we got home but I know I couldn't sit properly for a week after the spanking.

1234567890987654321234567890

Ouch! Can you imagine being in her position with Lucius and the spanking. OUCH! Anyways here's the next chapter.

Fly on!

-Katie


	8. Sorry!

hey guys,

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I recently lost my father to liver cancer and then my bff died in a car accident a week later. I will update soon. I promise, just bear with me for a while and i promise I will write soon.

Fly On!

-katie


	9. It's Getting Deep In Here Mommy

Hey guys I wanted to update before I went to camp so here's the next chapter I guess and thanks for all the support guys. Oh Alex is still 6!

Fly On!

-katie

A(Alex)POV

I was very quietly sneaking into mommy's and daddy's room at the moment because today we were going to America. We were suppost to be going a couple of months ago but then I ran away and ended catching a cold and things so we decided to wait. Not to mention Grandma said if we waited a few months then I could participate in my first American Horse show. YAY!

So now at about 6:30 in the morning, I had yet to be asleep, so I was trying to sneak in and wake up my parents. I had turned they're alarm clock off last night so here I am. I was slowly approaching the bed when I heard Daddy say, "Don't even think about it Alex"

He was still a little mad at me for what happened at Michael's birthday last week so we were not on speaking terms. I straightened up and ran over to Mommy's side of the bed and crawled under the covers. "Hmmm" She smiled and snuggled me to her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning Puiule." (Poo you-lay)

Now if you wondering what Puiule means... it means cub. Momma started calling me it since she looked up Romanian words of endearment, since she can still hardly speak any Romanian. She says I cheat since when I was learning to talk, I ended up learning English and Romanian at the same time. But for momma's sake I spoke english around her. "Morning Momma... Morning Daddy"

I waited for an answer but never got one. This irritated momma. "Oh good God Lucius she stuck up for the clans dignity."

"No she acted like a child and embarrassed the clans." Daddy yelled back.

"Really..." Momma drawed out as she pulled the covers of us and she stood up. "She acted like a child huh..." Daddy nodded and started looking for some casual clothes for the plane ride. "Well Lucius maybe she acted like a child because SHE IS ONE! I mean damn Luc she's only 6"

"I didn't act like that when I was 6."

"Oh I forget you were brought up to be perfect and never got in trouble." With that said Mommy grabbed a robe and my hand and we walked out the door. "Lord that man can make so mad sometimes." She mumbled.

We walked up two flights of stairs and into my room where Shadow was still sleeping. Although he woke up when mommy opened the curtains and let the light of the rising sun fall into the room. "Oh mommy look" she turned around and stared at me as I stood in front of the balcony door, "Does the sky match my eyes yet?" Mommy giggled and scooped me into her arms and kissed my forehead again.

"Sorry baby but the sky's already too bright to match your dark blue eyes." I hung my head in defeat. She laughed and set me down and helped me into a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue tank top. After that I put on a pair of socks and mommy handed me a pair of ...converse I think she called them.

I ran into the bathroom and brought out a brush and a hair tye. She took these items and told me to turn around. I expected her to start right away but there was a pause and rustle of clothing. When I turned around Mommy was gone and Daddy was holding the brush.

Daddy motioned me to turn around so I did and he gently began brushing the tangles out of my black hair. "Alex..."

"Hmm" I answered.

"What happened at Michael's party was partialy your fault. Natasha shouldn't have asked Michael to dance and you should have let her know that she was crossing the line. You should have also not pulled Stela's hair. Two wrongs don't make a right baby"

"But three rights makes a left" I joked. He chuckled and finished my hair then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting this past week Puiule." He kissed my cheek and I giggled. "what?" he asked.

"I like the word when you say it better because you use more of an acent with it."

"That's because I spent most of my life speaking Romanian instead of english." he said as he started tickling me.

"Da...Dadd... Daddy stop... stop it" I laughed out. He did stop and he helped me up and we went down into the dinning room for breakfast. Mommy was already there but sadly so were the Uncle's.

I never liked them so I tended to stay clear of them, but today I couldn't get rid of them or run away. We sat down in our normal seats and daddy started telling them what needed to be done while we were gone for the next month.

Mommy and I just ate our breakfast, which was fresh fruit and oatmeal and talked about small things. After about 20 minutes we were finished and were listening the the Uncles groan about reasons Daddy shouldn't go but they shut up when Daddy told them I was competing in a show while I was in america.

"So Alexandria" Uncle Alin asked, "are you goin to win in this compition? Because I remember when I was young, I had won so many first place ribbons I lost space in my room to put them."

"Mommy, Daddy we might want to put on some boots because it's getting deep in here" I replied and my parents and my uncles on the Dragomir side started laughing.

"No manners. Lucius this is what happens when you show her no disipline." Uncle Marcus shouted.

"Oh she has manners Marcus. "Mommy said, "She can also call bullshit from a mile away."

Once again the Dragomir's laughed, along with a few of the Vladescu's and my parents and I.

"You best remember that trait little one" Uncle Marius said. He was on the Dragomir side. "It will take you far in life."

"Yes Uncle Marius." I replied and finshed my juice before I asked to be excused. Daddy nodded and I began to leave. Sadly this meant I had to kiss everyone's cheek. All 28 uncles and two parents.

"Go get them Alex" Uncle Dorin said as I left.

"Don't worry me and rêveur luttant will get them." (A.N. Re-v-air Lu-tant like taunt with out the u. It means fighting dreamer and yes I named her horse after the YouTube channel FightingDreamersPro)

With that said I turned on my heal and walked out the door.

0987654321234567890987654321

sorry about the shortness but I have big plans on the next chapter.

Fly on!

-Katie


	10. Round and Round We Go!

Sorry for the wait guys! Oh sorry if I mispelled something I'm on word pad and there is no spell check:( Sorry.

Fly On!

-katie

!#$%^&*())+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*

"Alex sit down!" Momma told yet again, but I just couldn't sit still. I was amazed to be so far in the sky and above the clouds. Daddy just chuckled and unbuckled me and placed me in his lap so I could see out the window next to him.

"It's so pretty" I told them as we headed to our destination. Momma rolled her eyes and went back to her book. We had been up in the air for about an hour now and I don't think I would ever get tired of the view.

!$%^&*()!%^&*()

6 Hours Later

I got tired of the view about four hours ago so now I was sitting in my seat watching a movie on Momma's laptop with Daddy. I was so bored and guess what we had another 5 hours to go. I took off my headphones and leaned into momma's arm and closed my eyes.

"Alex wake up honey"

"I got her Jessica""

"Lucius she's getting to big to be carried."

Once again someone shook me, and I opened my eyes. Daddy picked me up and settled me on his back and then Momma helped me put on my back pack. After Daddy grabbed his bag and Momma grabbed her's we were off to a strange room with a flat merry go round. Only thing is that there were different styled bags running around.

Momma walked up and grabbed two and daddy grabbed one and then we waited there. I finally hoped down off Daddy's back and tried to walk towards the stairs but Daddy grabbed my hand and made me stand in front of him. "There it is" Momma said as she reached for a bag that looked like mine, but I wanted to get it.

"Alex your bag's really heavy let me..."

"I got it Momma" I grabbed the handle and pulled... and pulled... and pulled on the fifth tug I lost my footing and my bag flopped back over and I landed on the flat, spinning surface. Daddy chuckled and grabbed his camera out of his bag but Momma was full out laughing. People all in the room were.

I started to feel self conscience by the time I was half way around and about three fourths of the way around I was about to cry. Some older lady stuck her hand out to me and I grabbed it and allowed her to pull me off the belt. A younger man who I guess was her son grabbed my bag. "You should be ashamed of youselves" The women said to a group of laughing business men. "You see a little girl stuck on the baggage claim belt and you do nothing but laugh at her. Shame on you"

"Now nana calm down before..."

"Don't you now nana me Alexander. She didn't know what to do and everyone just stood there and laughed."

"Excuse me..." Momma said as she and Daddy walked up.

"What do you want" The woman snapped at them. Daddy just kneeled down and I ran into his arms and burried my head in his shoulder. "Oh my apologies for snapping at you. I didn't realise that you were her parents."

"It's fine. You have my thanks for helping her off the baggage claim." Daddy was laying the charm on think. Accent and all.

"Not a problem. I just can't believe no one else helped her off. I'm Ms. Winters and this is my grandson, Alexander."

"Nice to meet you two" Momma stuck her hand out but not in the way we did back home. Her hand was sideways. Ms. Winters and her grandson shook Momma's hand.

"And who is this little one?" she asked momma but she was looking at me.

Daddy nudged me and sat me on my feet so I stepped forward ad Introduced my self. Title and all. "I'm am Princess Alexandria Miheala Vladescu. Daughter and Lucius and Anastatia Vladescu." Ms. Winters just smiled and said that she missed the days when she wanted to be a princess too, but I didn't get any of what she was talking about.

I was a princess. Momma and Daddy were king and queen in our homeland. Daddy just shook his head at me and I returned to what the lady was saying. "She is so adorabe. How old is she 8...9 years old?"

"Actually she is about to turn 7 in two weeks." Daddy answered.

"She's six years old and she's that tall. My lord"

Momma laughed and said that I got it from Daddy. She woman sized up my parents before she nodded. "Ah that actually makes sense... no offense sweetheart."

"Non taken I know I am short"

Then Ms. Winters told us goodbye and we grabbed our bags, after Daddy had set mine on wheels so I could roll it along, we set out to grandma's and grampa's.

!^$!#%!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%*()

Ok guys since there is no word count thing here, I will make you a deal if this chapter is under a thousand words I will update tomorrow and put up a surprise at the top. If it does have a thousand words I will update tomorrow but you still get the surprise. Yay! See you tomorrow.

Fly On!

- Katie


	11. Destiny Zinn

Sorry about the delay my boyfriend put me in the hospital because apparently he loves peanuts and I am deathly allergic to them, so… then I had senior pics. Oh wait your surprise I will need a character to be Mindy's daughter and Alexandria's bff. The first 4 reviews will be entered into a drawing and if you win you will be part of the story! Have fun.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(

APOV

We reached Grandma's and Grandpa's house about an hour ago but there was something wrong with the housing arrangement. Meaning I was inside the house with them while Momma and Daddy were in the garage apartment. What is an apartment anyways?

I had already explored the house. Didn't take long because it was so tiny compared to where we live but it was… cute. Although the barn smelled really bad, and the horses didn't look like racers to me. Thankfully Rêveur Luttant would be here in a few days, and in a week from now I would be racing.

I wasn't into jumping all that much but I loved racing. Daddy thought it was funny when I first got on my horse, because instead of wanting a nice slow walk I wanted to be out in the open and start running.

America is weird with its horse shows though. I have to call my horse by its name in an American tongue. So her name was Fighting Dreamer for the time being.

I went back to my room and unpacked my things and then went outside. I climbed the stairs to the 'apartment' and peered into the window and saw that Mommy and Daddy were asleep so I grabbed one the horses from the barn and a brush and began brushing… her from the looks of it. Soon all the mud and dirt were wiped away and I placed a saddle on her.

"I see you've found Belle." I looked and saw Grandpa enter the barn. "Don't think I've seen her that clean since your mom married your daddy. She's an old girl but she'll take you wherever you want." I smiled at him and buckled the saddle from the bottom and tightened it to where I wouldn't slide once on her. He helped me put a bridal on her and I was ready to go. "Stay in the pasture Alex okay?"

I nodded and Belle and I gently started walking around in the pasture. As soon I was out of sight I had Belle go into a trot, then a gallop. I was planning on riding to the fence and turning there but as I got to the fence I felt Belle brace herself and then she leaped.

"So much for staying in the pasture" I said as I tried to turn Belle around but she wasn't having any of it. She continued until we hit another fence and she jumped over that too. We were now in someone's driveway before I could get her to stop. And that was only because a girl about my age stepped in the way.

"You're trespassing" she said.

I tried to explain my story but before I got 6 words out she screamed "DADDY" a man came out of a barn. He had dark hair but kind eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he reached us, "Who's this Destiny?"

"I don't know she just hoped our fence and then stopped like she lives here or something." She ran over to the man and hugged his leg, "Please make her go away!"

"Ok, ok hold on Des." He patted her head before he turned and looked at me. "Can I help you?"

I sighed and began to tell how I was riding in my grandparent's pasture and was going to turn at the fence line when Belle jumped and she wouldn't stop. "… Which is how I ended up here."

The man nodded and asked if I needed help back to the farm and I nodded. "One second" He walked back to the barn and left the little girl with me.

"You talk weird" was all she said.

"I'm Romanian. I am here visiting my grandparents." She nodded and asked if I was just starting to learn how to ride. "No I have ridden since I was 3."

"With the way you handled that horse? No way. Hope you don't get any bright ideas on joining the horse show next week." I told her that I had already signed up and was in the racing part. "Ha I'll crush you in 20 seconds flat."

"What is your name?' I asked.

She gave me a "are you kidding" look before answering "Destiny Zinn and you"

"I am Alexandria Vladescu."

"Vladescu?" I turned and saw that the man had returned with a horse of his own. "You, Lucius and Jessica's daughter?"

I nodded as he mounted his appaloosa and then hoisted Destiny up. I turned Belle and started at a trot. They kept up with me so as soon as we were in the grass I started galloping as fast as Belle would carry me. At this they fell back until I saw a fork in the road and I slowed and followed them left. We rode for a few minutes before I saw the sign at the gate of the farm and I turned.

I expected them to turn back but they kept pace with me as we rode to the house and to a very angry mommy. "ALEXANDRIA" uh-oh full name.

I pulled Belle into a stop, and Daddy pulled me down. "where you been sweetheart?" He hugged me before letting me down.

"Hey Jess how you been?" Mommy looked up at the man before she muttered "Jake?"

The man nodded and hopped off the horse and shook mommy's hand. "You look amazing Jess" at this Mommy blushed and red started clouding my vision. Daddy told me to calm down. I glared at him and he glared right back and said that if I wasn't good I wouldn't get my surprise.

"What surprise." He tugged his head towards the barn and suddenly I knew what he was talking about. "Is she saddled?" He nodded and I brought my fingers to my mouth and let out a loud whistle. Suddenly there was a loud whine and the sound of hooves hitting wood.

"Daddy" Destiny called as she ran to the man, or Jake as momma called him. Suddenly a black and white pure breed began running out of the barn and over to me. She stop directly in front of me and leaned down so I could pet her. "What is that?"

I looked at Destiny before saying "This is the horse I'm entering the completion with."

A look of fear passed over Destiny's face as she put her father between her and Fighting Dreamer. "Damn this one's got Lucius all over it." Daddy and Jake laughed as Destiny began glaring at me.

I glared right back but then I smiled "See you at the races Destiny" I said in a kind of eerie way as I walked my horse back to the barn.

!#$()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*('

Don't kill me please I can't control my allergies!

Fly ON!

-Katie


	12. Cousins and Trash

Sorry it took so long. School started and then i had writers block from hell but here's the next chapter.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#

APOV

"Alex wake up baby" I grumbled at mom and rolled away so I could try and get another hour or two sleep in but she wouldn't have any of it. I found this out when my covers suddenly dissapeared.

"Momma!" I complained but I sat up any ways and looked at the clock sitting next to my bed. "The race doesn't even start for another 4 and a half hours and the sun's not even up yet!"

Momma gave me her I don't care look so I rolled out of the bed and took of down the hall, out the back door and into the apartment she and Daddy were in. Daddy opened his eyes as I barged in and locked the door behind me.

"Mornin' Puiule" I smiled at him and crawled in the bed next to him and closed my eyes.

"Alexandria Miheala Vladescu open this door right now."

"Daddy make the scary woman go away" Daddy chuckled and kissed my forhead before letting Momma in. "Traitor" He just smiled and shut the door.

Momma walked over to me with my riding clothes and pulled my , well daddy's, old t-shirt over my head.

Once I was dressed she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom and pulled a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail.

She let me go after that and I curled back into their bed and tried to go to sleep. Only Grandma walked in and picked me up. "Breakfast" she called to mommy and daddy as she walked out the door.

I didn't eat anything because A) I hate vegan food, and B) I was too nervous. I looked at the clock as I pushed food around my plate and saw that we had three hours till the race. I finally called it quits when Grandpa and Daddy walked in and said that 'Fighting Dreamer' was ready to go.

I threw my food away and was about to grab my bag when grandpa grabbed it with one hand and me in the other. "Dad" Momma warned but Grandpa interupted her with saying that he wouldn't be able to pick me up much longer so he planned on enjoying it while he could.

We walked out to the car and I was placed in the backseat with Momma and Grandma with the males up front.

The ride was pure agony to me because my stomach was cramping up due to a number of reasons, and I was so nervous that I thought I was going to puke... well 4 hours of sleep didn't help much either.

I took us about an hour and a half the reach the town the race was held in and another hour after that to sign in. They gave me the number 18 to pin to my shirt and a good stare down as they read about me in my paper work.

As we headed to stall 18 to wait I heard somebody call my name. I turned and saw Matt Vladescu Lovatu. "Matt!" I ran to my cousin and gripped him and a hug that said 'I'm scared and I needed a hug' He hugged me back in his warm, comforting way, before letting me go. Matt was my cousin on my dad's side. My father's cousin Raniero got together with mom's friend Mindy and the product was Matt and his sister Melody.

He grabbed my hand and lead me the rest of the way to stall 18. Melody was already there with my parents and I ran as fast as I could to her. Dragging poor Matt along behind me. Once on her we gripped each other for dear life. I hadn't seen them in almost a year and it was killing me. "Hello little one" I looked over Mel's shoulder and saw Raniero smiling at me with Mindy standing not to far behing him. I smiled back but I didn't let go of Mel.

"How come any time these two see each other they never let go of each other." Mindy asked my mom as she hugged mom. I finally released Mel and grasped her hand with my left and Matt's with my right hand. I dragged them past our parents and into the stall where my horse was. The stall itself wasn't very spectacular. It had straw covering the floor and a water bowl in the corner. A food trough nestled at the front.

"Maybe because they see their mother's doing the same thing." Daddy commented as everyone else besides us kids and our moms laughed.

"Hey Jess." Everything got quiet out side the stall so I poked my head out and saw that Jake guy from the week before enter stall number 19 across the hall. I began looking for Destiny and found her standing behind a mean looking woman with died blond hair and a summer dress.

"Jennifer Packwood" the woman snarled as she stepped closer to momma.

"Faith" Momma answered and glared at the woman.

The women glared at each other until I stepped in front of mommy and corrected the woman in a tone the said 'back off' "actually it Jessica Vladescu." This Faith lady looked down and started glaring at me so I continued my sentence, "can you say it with me Jess- ik- ca... vlad-DES-cue. Jessica Vladescu." Mommy and Aunt Mindy started laughing at me, as Daddy pushed me behind him.

"Hello Faith."

The women's eyes brightened and in a sickly sweet voice she said hello back. "Have you met my daughter Alexandria yet?" He stepped aside and allowed me to poke my head out from behind his leg.

"She's addorable Luc. She looks so much like you." She turned to a lady that had walked up a second prior and muttered, "good God now I see why she weird looking. She didn't stand a chance with Jenny's genes in her."

"Oh yeah" I said as I stepped out from behind Daddy's leg, "well at least I don't have the bitch gene in me like you and your daughter do. No wait that's not the bitch gene it the trash DNA I sense." Faith and Destiny's mouths drop open at this and this cause Mindy and Raniero to laugh but I got a smack on the head for my vulger language from Mommy. I looked up and saw Daddy grinning from ear to ear. "and I don't know how you white trash people talk but you do not, I repeat DO NOT speak to a Vladescu that way. Right Daddy?"

Daddy lifted me up with a "Right Puiule". He settled my weight on his hip and all off us walked into our stall to finish getting ready. I looked back at Destiny and thought if looks could kill... "Matt you have your camera right?" Mel asked her brother and was rewarded with a nod. "Good because I want to see Mrs. Zinn's face when Alex wipes the floor with Destiny."

We all laughed and closed the door behind us."

~!#$%^&*())*!

Don't kill me I swear on my life I will update tomorrow or the day after with the race scene. But I have to go to work so...

Fly ON!

-katie


	13. Death On The Track

APOV

"Go get theme baby" momma said as we walked to the ring. Matt and Melody kissed my cheeks and went with Mommy to their seats but Daddy stayed with me.

"Alright baby this is just like those other races. Do your best and…" he stopped waited for me to finish but I just hopped on Fighting Dreamer and looked down. I smiled at him and as I started walking to toward the ring I had F.D. as I started calling her get up on two legs and giggled.

"Run like Hell" I answered him as we galloped towards our corral. Once there we were locked in as we waited for the rest of the riders to get there. It didn't take long but once every one was in all I could hear were the other horses banging against the walls. This never happened at home so F.D. wasn't used to it and it was really starting to spook her. She was tense. I looked over the rails and saw Destiny smirking at me as her horse hit the stall again a few stalls over.

"On your mark…" I tensed and gripped the reins a little tighter, "Get set…" I rose up a couple inches off F.D.'s back. The gun went off and the stalls opened. I kicked Fighting Dreamer and we were off. Everyone was about even till the first turn came up. That's when about four out of the 12 of us fell back. Myself included. I knew better than working your horse hard on the first half of the race.

I was almost out of the turn when I saw Destiny pull a whip out of her saddle and hit her horse into going faster. I saw red and my jaw pain started up again. I nudged F.D. a little faster. And she didn't disappoint, she took off like the hounds of Hell were nipping at her flanks. I caught up with Destiny and smiled.

She glared at me so I turned my attention back to the track and started curving into the turn. Destiny and I were neck in neck till we were about 20 yards from the finish line. Destiny horse "Fate" tripped and both of them went down. I pulled on the reins to slow F.D. down and somehow it took twenty yards to do so when we were going so fast to be able to turn around. My picture showed up on the screen with the first place ribbon next to it but I didn't care. I put Fighting Dreamer into a trot and went back to Destiny. Once on her I jumped down to check on her.

She was a bit scratched up, but she was fine. Fate however was down for the count. She was flailing around so I grabbed Destiny by under her armpits and dragged her away from her. Just about that time a group of medics and both of our parents came running up. A vet with the tranq gun came up after them and shot Fate with a dart.

The injured animal flailed for a few more minutes till she became still. Deathly still. I hid my face in Daddy's leg. It wasn't a tranq gun. They euthanized her. Daddy lifted me up and walked back the gate. Matt and Melody came ridding up on Fighting Dreamer and smiled sadly at me.

We walked past the Winner's Circle and into the barn. Matt and Daddy cooled F.D. out but I just sat there curled into Momma arms, with my face buried in her neck. She rubbed circles in my back as I silently wept for the poor horse. I can't tell you how long we stayed there, but soon we heard the race judge come up and told us that we would have to take the winning pictures tomorrow due to the tragedy that just happened. I didn't mind I wasn't in the mood to smile.

The judge left and soon after Destiny and her mom came up and started collecting Fate's things "Momma when can I get another horse because there's a show next week and I want to be in it?" I stiffened in Momma's arms and turned and glared at Destiny but she was smirking at me. "Awe did I hurt the little cry baby." She patted my head but I slapped her hand away. "Man you act like it was your horse that was put down. Don't sweat it I'll have another horse in another couple days. And this one will be better than that piece of junk…" If she was going to say anything else I would never have heard because I hopped out of Mom's arms and hit her in her big, ugly mouth.

"Does life mean nothing to you?" I screamed as she landed on her butt and started crying. Now who's the crybaby? Faith ran over and pushed me over and scooped up Destiny.

"Listen you little bitch I know you don't have a good role model for a mother but where the hell do you get off hitting my child?" She soothed Destiny for a minute before handing her to Jake. As she turned around she got a fist to the side of the face by mommy.

"I know your trash who didn't know how to keep your legs closed but where do YOU get off touching my daughter?" Faith got up and before anyone could stop it the two were fighting. Daddy rushed out of the stall and quickly grabbed Mommy away from Faith as Jake grabbed Faith away from Mommy.

"Enough!" Raniero yelled and everyone stopped and looked at him. He helped put Mommy in the stall then told my cousins and me to start packing F.D.'s stuff.

We ignored Destiny and Faith as we loaded up the truck and car. After we were ready Daddy grabbed my hand and we walked to the judge table and made an appointment for tomorrow.

We said our goodbye's and went home, where Matt, Melody and I gave Fighting Dreamer a nice cool bath after a long day and gave her some sugar cubes and a few carrots, before putting her in her stall and locking the barn closed. We went upstairs into my room and pretty much stayed there all day till dinner came around. Then all three of us plus Daddy and Raniero mysteriously disappeared like magic. Wink, Wink.

!#$%^&*()!$%^&*

Lol where did they go. Why would they disappear at dinner time? I wonder lol. I live on Reviews guys.

Fly On!

-katie


	14. My Baby, My Angel, My Little Princess

Ok guys they are back in Romania! Jess and Lucius are on a business trip. Most of this chapter in Lucius POV. Oh btw Alex is 7. Oh before I forget Alan is Lucius's Uncle Alin is Lucius's guard.

APOV

Cold, pain, danger. Where the only words I could remember right now. I couldn't even pick myself up from the ground. Every once and I while I would hear Shadow scratching at the door to the dungeon like chamber the Uncles had left me in, but I was in too much pain to get up.

"Oh Daddy where are you" I said as the pain dragged me down into darkness.

LPOV

I reached over and grabbed Anastatia's hand as we drove up the mountain to our home. We had been nervous about leaving Alexandria all alone for the week but Alin assured me that she was safe and for once staying out of trouble.

I shuddered as I remembered last weeks adventure with Sam, Ethan and Eve. Sam had gotten ahold of some firecrackers, and let me tell you this. All four of them liked playing with fire. Figuritively (sp) and literally. They ended up setting a storage shead on fire. Sure it was suppost to be gotten rid of anyways but still.

I squeezed Jessica's hand a little as I remembered my wife starring at the flames in disbelief before she smiled and ran inside. She came out a few minutes later with a bag of marshmellows and a handfull of long sticks.

The children had fun burning theirs and then eating every bit of the burnt gooeyness. That is until Derek and Marsha walked up. Then some how all four of them dissapeared.

We soon arived at the gates and I immediatly knew something was wrong. "Were's Alex?" Jess asked as we pulled into the garage.

"I don't know" I answered as I helped her out of the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk.

Apov

"We have to find her. The master will be home soon and he will know something is wrong if she is not waiting for them."

"I know Marsha but we've searched this castle and the grounds numerous times in the past couple days."

The conversation got quieter as they walked away from my hidden prison. I tried to call for help but my throat was raw from being strangled. 'Daddy will find me.'

LPOV

Instead of asking a maid or a simple guard that would lie to me I whistled, and waited... and waited... and waited. Finally I heard Shadow's paws scraping across the stone floor. "Where's Alex" He put his started walking towards the kitchen when Alan and my other Uncles walked out of the confrence hall.

Shadow growled once before he lunged at Marcus and grabbed hold of his arm. Everyone was on the dog quick and I managed to pry him from the old man. "damn mutt" was all he said as he went to his room to get cleaned up. The others looked wary of me and the dog.

"Have you seen Alexandria?" I asked as Jess took Shadow's collar from my hand. They shook their heads quickly. Too quickly for my tastes...

NO!

I started running towards the kitchen and then into a hidden corridor. I hoped I was wrong and that she was just upstairs sleeping, but as I opened the door to room that had plagued my nightmares since I was a small child I knew I wasn't wrong.

My stong, little princess. My baby, my angel, was lying in a pool of her own blood. I couldn't see any of her porcelon skin because it was all black, blue and purple. Her once white sun dress was gray with dust and red with blood. Her blood. I ran over and checked for a pulse which I thankfully got. She stirred and opened her eyes.

I was about to sigh out out of relief but I was stopped short but her scream of terror. She got on her elbows and knees and tried to crawl away from me. All the while saying that she would be a good girl and that she wouldn't mouth off again.

You could see the pain she was in by the way she was gasping for breath in between her words. I couldn't stand it. I stood up and walked over to her and gently lifted her into my arms. She fought me and screamed for me not to hurt her anymore.

"Puiule it's me. I'm not going to hurt you baby." She stilled at the words and finally looked at my face before tears sprang into her eyes.

I pulled her closer to me as much as possible without hurting her. She welcomed my touch this time. I rested her head into the crook of my neck as I stood up and walked out of the cursed room.

People gasped as they saw her. Eve looked like he was about to cry. I didn't pay any attention to them I reach Dmitri and Alin and told them to round up all the clans councilmen. Both Dragomir and Vladescu alike.

Jessica had probably taken Shadow upstairs thankfully because I walked to my study and set my baby gently on the couch. I called for Maria, Alex's nanny to get a camera and to take some pictures of her while I called for the doctor. Maria did as she was told and was gone before I got off the phone.

I looked at my little girl and dropped to the ground behind my desk. I felt like dying. I knew that something would happen. Yet I left her unprotected against them. I didn't protect her, I didn't save her. "Daddy" Her voice was hoarse and raw sounding. I lifted myself of the floor and into the hallway. Since Alin was off gathering up the families, Nathaniel had taken his place for the time being.

"I need a bowl of water, a rag, a cold cup of water and a bottle of blood with a small cup." He nodded and went to get the things as I walked back into my office and over to the couch.

My little girl had never struck me as frail before but now she did. I sat down on the ground next to her and gently stroked he hand. I wanted her to look at me and tell me that she was fine but I knew she wouldn't because she wasn't fine. Those basturds beat her till she was unable to run, and if they followed the same procedure they did with me... once she was unable to run, then the emotional abuse started.

Nathaniel came in with a tray and left in front of the door. I nodded at him and he shut the door.

I looked at her face once more before pulling the tray over and dunking the rag into the bowl of water. I rung out the excess and gently started wipping away dirt and blood from her. It was a long process but I wasn't about to let anyone close to her right now. Maria knocked on the door after a while and said the doctor was here. I nodded and she let... her in. Thank god it was a girl.

I stood out of her way as she looked over Alex. After it was all said and down she pulled me into the hall and said that, "Nothing's broken, she has some minor cuts on various parts on her body and the brusing should be all gone in about two weeks."

I nodded and walked back in to see my baby sitting up. I smiled at her and lifted the cup of water and had her sip and wash out her mouth. After that I had her drink half a cup of blood to sooth the rawness in her throat.

I had Maria take the tray away and lifted my baby in my arms. Oh whoever was involved would pay dearly for this

!$%^&*()*^%#

Ok wordpad doesn't have spell check so I'm sorry if anything's misspelled, but I hope you liked... ok liked would be a bad word for this chapter but tell me what I should do to the uncles.

Fly On!

-katie


	15. Rub a Dub Dub!

Sorry Guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I never have the time. I go to school work a full time job and have homework and chores to do. The weekends are usually used for sleep.

!#$%^&*(

Apov

Safe, warmth and love. Had replaced my old mantra in my head. I was sitting in Daddy's arms as he stroked my hair, and placed small kisses on my forhead. We hadn't moved very much in the past two hours except maybe half a seat over when Mommy came in. She started crying when she saw me but now she was leaning on Daddy's shoulder looking at me. (Lucius is holding her side ways. Crading her.)

But I couldn't look at them. Every time I did I recognised the hard jaw line Daddy and Alan share or how Mommy's hair color looks like Marcus's hair. I had never spent much time in Daddy's study but know I think I was able to tell you if anything was ever changed around again. "Puiule I can pratically smell the burning rubber. What are you thinking about?" I looked mommy in eyes so I didn't see her hair color.

"I hurt Mommy"

JPOV

I can't take much more of this. My daughter is laying here black and blue all because I convised Lucius last week that she would be safer if we left her here instead of taking her to the Ball the Royal Court was throwing. I feel so stupid. I knew what that assholes did to Lucius when he was growing up but... but.

I sighed and then almost jumped when I heard a knock at the door. "Come In" my husband called but i just wanted to take my daughter and hide someplace where they will never find her, then kill whoever did this. I know this was anger talking but that black and blue girl used to look like my strong little wirlwind of energy.

Maria walked in and said that the coucil members had all arrived and were waiting in the confrence hall.

I took Alex from Lucius and kissed him. "I'm going to get her in the tub then put her to bed." He nodded and stood. Once out in the hallway I saw maria hand Lucius a stack of pictures but I didn't want to see them. I had the living proof in my arms. We separated afted Lucius kissed Alex once more. Alex and I walked down the cooridors (Sp I know but there is no spell chaeck on Wordpad) and into my room. Dmitri was half a step behind us... till I asked him to get Maria to grab some of Alex's comfy pajamas. I walked in and set Alex on my bathroom counter and ran warm bath water. I put some bubbles and episom salts in to sooth her skin and hey maybe she'll start playing with the bubbles like she used to.

I turned around and saw Maria leaving the room and a pile of warm clothes next to Alex. "Alright baby arms up." She lifted them as high as she could, which was only about 9 inches before she whined in pain. I set her arms back down and grabbed a pair of sissors out of one of the cabinets and cut the dress off. I called Dmitri in and handed him the dress and told him to take it to Lucius. He bowed and took off. Next ting to go was he underware and I threw those in the trash.

Putting the sissors down I stepped back and gave my daughter a once over. Lucius had missed alot of blood that had fallen in betwwen the drss and her skin so I walked obver to the shower and grabbed a soft sponge. I dipped it in the bath water before I picked my baby up and carried her to the shower. I softly wipped the rest of the grime away before I noticed gunk in her hair. So I turned on the shower, after moving her out of the way of the spray, and stepped in with her. I didn't care if my clothes became wet I just squeezed some shampoo in my hand and slowly ran it threw her black strands.

I was so focused on making sure I got everything that I didn't notice that a line of soap running down her face until she bopped some on my nose. Shock fell on my face as I looked down at her and saw her smiling. My breath left me in a relieved sigh as I told to lean her head back. Once the shampoo was gone, the water was turned off and I was walking over to the tub to let her soak.

Apov

Mommy had just placed me in the tub before she walked out to change. She came back in few minutes later in her swim suit and hopped in with me, but not bfore she turned on the jets and the water heater. (think of a hot tub like bath tub) She pulled me to her and began telling me how she had called Aunt Mindy and that they were catching the first plane out. I smiled again because that meant Matt and Mel would be coming too.

I can't tell you how long we were in the tub but soon I found myself falling asleep. So Mommy turned off the jets and let the water out . She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up before coming back and wrapping me in a big blue fluffy towel. Drying me off took a few minutes before she put in me in a long sleeved shirt that was Daddy's and a pair of black sleeping pants. She placed me in her bed before putting on her sleeping clothes and crawling in with me. Shadow was already on the bed so soon I found myself falling asleep.

'Safe, warmth and Love.'

!%^&*)!$%^&*()

Hey guys the choice is yours for the next chapter.

Should I...

A) tell what lucius is doing during the bath

B) Skip to the healing part or

C) skip the meeting and have lucius come in and see Jess and Alex asleep.


	16. Mother Bear And Her Cub

Sorry I took so long. But I'm back!

!#$%^&*()

LPOV

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for me to speak, but I didn't. I just stared at them. The Vladescu elders looked calm as could be. Like they didn't have a care in the world. The Dragomirs looked curious about why they had been summoned on such short notice.

I sighed and raised my head. I was about to talk about Alex when Dmitri walked in a handed me Alex's bloody dress.

It only took that one single glance at the dress for my anger to return full throttle. "Can anybody please explain to me who is responsible for this?" I threw the dress down on the table. The Dragomir side gasped as they saw the size of the dress. Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE PRINCESS"

"YOU BROKEN THE TREATY"

"IS THE PRINCESS ALRIGHT?"

Many more questions were thrown around till I slammed my hand down on the table. "I want to know who did this to my daughter. Who is responsible for her being treated like an animal?" Silence filled the table so I pulled out the pictures I had taken earlier in the day and threw them down the table. "Who did this?"

No one moved, no one breathed. It was just quiet. My shoulders slumped because we were not getting anywhere anytime soon, but then I thought of something. "Fine you all want to play this game. Then why don't we just bring my daughter down here and see who she runs from." Bingo! I saw some of my Uncles twitch uncomfortably. I knew there had to be at least 4 due to the different hand shaped bruises on Alex but I only saw 3 twitch. Marcus, Claudius, and Romerio. "Very well then. I see we will have to bring in the Royal Court on this thing"

I had just stood up and turned when it happened. "Alan did it" Ding! Ding! Ding! We have four idiots. Correction soon to be four dead idiots.

"What! You and Romerio held her down."

"Well Marcus isn't any better. You hear that crack after he hit her ribs." I snapped my fingers and the four of them were taken into custody.

"You can't do this boy. We're council members…" Alan started before I shut him up with a look that might have made a weak hearted person have a heart attack.

"Alexandria Miheala Vladescu is the next ruler of our families. She's a princess. She is to grow up to be graceful, delicate and you beat half to death and left her to die. Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?"

He had nothing to say so I waved to the guards and they dragged them off. "Meeting dismissed." With that said I walked out of the council room and up the stairs. I needed to be with my girls.

I found Shadow guarding my bedroom door with Dmitri and I patted his furry head before walking in.

I shucked off my coat before walking over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair black sleeping pants. I had just finished changing into them when I hear a tiny voice behind. "Daddy help me..." I turned and pulled a knife from the door, expecting someone to have been threatening my baby's life but only shadows greeted me. I replaced the knife and closed the cupboard doors, before crawling into bed and gently pulled my girls to me… yes both of them. Sadly this woke Anastasia up, but just smiled and helped me scoot Alex over, before getting up. I was about to ask her where she was going before she came around the bed and crawled in on the other side of me.

I smiled as I pulled her to my chest, and kissed her forehead. "She loves to bop people on the nose with soap." I looked at Anastasia then at Alex before chuckling.

"Does she now?"

She smiled against my chest before I curled my other arm behind my daughters head and pulled her closer. Once comfortable I closed my eyes. "Daddy I'm scared." Eyes wide open now I looked down and saw Alex was still asleep.

"Nightmare." Jess commented as she gently brushed some hair out of our angels face. "Baby don't worry. Mommy and Daddy are here. No one can hurt you… well they won't unless they want Mommy to slowly rip them limb from limb. Then I'd let them heal very slowly and then rip them apart again."

My eyes widened as I stared at my wife in shock. "What? Didn't anyone ever tell you the saying 'Do you know what a mother bear will do to protect her cubs'?"

"I've heard it before." Jess and I looked down and saw that Alex had woken up.

She looked up at us with her sleepy, innocent blue eyes before yawning. "Is it time for breakfast yet?"

Jess and I looked at each other before I answered her. "Hon it's only 10 at night." I was about to ask her if she was hungry when I heard a loud rumble.

Well Alex turned bright pink, Jess started laughing and I called for Marsha. The three of us seemed to be awake after that having been night owls anyway. Marsha brought some chicken noodle soup for Alex since it would go down her throat easily. Marsha winked at her as she left and I began to wonder what that was about.

"Daddy lets watch this one!" I chuckled as I gently lifted my daughter into my arms and plucked the movie out of her hands.

"Hon I think you're a little young for "The Boondock Saints" How about something else?" She whined but went back to the cupboard and pulled a series Jess got called "The Walking Dead" "No"

She whined again before she went to the cupboard again... "Find anything?" She shook her head so finally I gave and put in the zombie series. It wasn't that bad actually. I fell asleep with my wife's head in my lap and my daughter sleeping in front of her mother.

!#$%^&*)

It's a little rushed. I know but class is over I have to go!

Fly On!

-Katie


	17. Presenting

LPOV

"This is it Jessica. I have found it." I told my wife as I flopped down on our bed. Yes I flopped but give a break. It's been almost 2 months since Jess and I had returned from court and found our daughter broken and bruised.

"Hon this is not hell I assure you… they still won't let you in will they?"

I shook my head no. Ever since Mindy and Raniero showed up. Matthew and Melody had sealed themselves in my baby's room not letting anyone except Marsha and their mothers come in. I knew they were just trying to protect Alex but… "Come on" Jess grabbed my wrist and so I had to sit up. "I have an idea. Tomorrow Mindy and I will take Matt and Mel ridding and you can sneak in and spend some time with Alex… deal?" She held out her pinky finger just like Alex does. I couldn't but smile as I wrapped my little finger around hers.

I pulled in for a kiss after a few seconds and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She giggled and probably would have complied if there wasn't a sudden tapping at the door. I groaned as I stood up and straightened my clothes as I pulled the door open.

I just stared at the angel standing in front of me. "Babe who is it" Jess asked. I could hear her getting off the bed.

"It's an angel" was all I could say.

The angel giggled and ran into my arms. "Thanks Daddy" I hugged her close and smoothed out her hair as best as I could without messing up the halo she was wearing.

"Aw baby girl look at you." Jess tried to pull her from my arms but I wasn't having any of it. She finally gave up and settled for an Eskimo kiss with Alex. "I take it you and your cousins are having fun with the fabric and art supplies we got you this morning?" Alex nodded with a smile but started squirming in my arms.

"Lucius I think she wants down."

"I go two months without a word from her, without a smile or a simple little look to see how she is healing and you want me to put her down?" I asked with as much calm as I could manage.

Alex POV

I squirmed harder in an attempt to get Daddy to put me down. I'll admit that I had missed Daddy so much these past two months but he looked too much like the uncles for me to be around him without trembling.

I pulled a rolled up piece of paper and threw it onto the floor. If luck was on my side then Daddy would bend over and pick it up…

HA! Luck was on my side and as soon as I was close to the ground I bent my self backwards until Daddy had a choice fall over with me or let go.

.

.

.

.

He subconsciously chose the latter cause I landed on my but with an "ooffff" before sprinting off out the door and back up a flight of stairs to deliver Aunt Mindy and Raniero's letter of summons to my room. Matt, Mel and I had been working all day around the castle to get the movie ready. I knew Daddy was feeling bad about not being around when the Uncle's attacked so last night I snuck into mommy and daddy's room, not an easy feat I assure you, and snagged Momma's camera. This morning we wrote down a list of things we needed to make the movie and tapped on the outside of my door.

A couple hours later our moms dropped of construction paper, paint, brushes, paper, scissors, glue and lots of other art supplies along with tons of white, black, red, blue, purple and silver fabric. We used the sparkling white pipe cleaners to make my halo since I was playing a narrator and myself in the movie. We cut two long sections in the white fabric and then a hole for my head in the center. After overlapping them I looked like and angel… minus the wings. We put Matt in black pants and a black shirt that he had packed since he would be playing Daddy. Then Mel was placed in a play dress of mine so she could play Mommy. We had a little help from Dmitri, Maria and Marsha. Sam and Eve, Ethan played my uncles then a doctor and some guards at the end. Dmitri worked the camera, while Marsha helped us change. Maria put all the scenes together into movie format so we could watch it.

I barged in my room just as I saw my aunt, uncle and parents hit the top of the fourth floor steps. Mel handed me the fliers all six of us had made and we handed them to our parents. We also had invited Derek, and Marsha since Eve, Ethan and Sam are in the movie. Not mention Maria and Dmitri since they helped us make it. Sadly even Michael and his parents were here to. They had been staying with us for a few days while their home was being remodeled or something. Michael didn't want to help us earlier so we just told him to keep his mouth shut about what we were doing.

We had set up my room to look like a movie theatre pillows and blankets littered the floor since all of the clutter Matt, Mel and had let pile up these past few months mysteriously dissapered. I threw a glace over at Maria but she was talking to Derek. After we got everyone to sit down I hopped into Daddy's lap and pressed play on the movie.

3rd Person POV

Alex pressed play as her cousin Matt hit the lights. A black screen followed by a white fabric clad Alex with a stack of papers in her hand showed up. "Once upon a time…..

!#$%^&*()(*^%!

Yeah Yeah yeah I know…. AHHHH! (Ducks behind Lucius to avoid tomatoes and watermelons) Come on who throws a watermelon? I live for reviews!


	18. My Bad!

I'm so so sorry I have been M.I.A. for the past couple months. I was trying to pass all my classes so I could walk the stage with the rest of my class and guess what... I walked. Now I'm back... and sad to say that my Morganville Vampire story "A Walk on the Wild Side has dissappered. Literally. I didn't delete it but when I went to read it so I could write the next chapter it was GONE. Plus back in March my computer blue screened me so every single chapter from my stories is GONE! I have to start it all over again I'm so sorry! Give till this weekend and the next three chapters will be up and I'll start updating once or twice a week from now on. Once again sorry.

Fly On!

-katie


	19. Te iubesc mama!

Sorry it took me so long. I got kid of burnt out on the story.

! #$%^&*()

LPOV

The black screen faded to a view of my little girl in her angel costume, while holding a piece of paper. "Once upon a time in a kingdom far away their lived a princess. She was smart, playful and very spoiled by her to parents. Her father was dark haired, strong and frightening at times when he felt that his little princess was in trouble. But he was nothing compared to her strong willed, rough and tough mother who roar but one word and her enemies would scurry of to their mothers and weep." A shot of Melody and Matthew came up and they had Alex on her knees so she would appear shorter all standing together in a group hug.

Next Eve, Ethan and Sam showed up on screen dressed in Vladescu cloaks."But in their castle lived wicked men who hated the Queen and Princess for their personalities and their power over them. They hated the King as well for letting the two females do whatever they pleased. So they staged an attack."

Derek and Martha's children started talking to one other in loud whispered tones. "We must teach a lesson to the little brat to show those three who really runs the country." Sam explained as he looked at his friends.

Ethan just looked of camera and stiffly said "But how she is never without one of her parents?" I chuckled at the obvious fact that he was reading his lines right off a board or something.

Just then I jumped as Alex started poking my rib. I grabbed her hand and smiled as she looked up and started softly giggling. I can't tell you how long I lived in that moment but next thing I knew I heard Dmitri's voice asking my baby questions. I looked back up to the screen to see I had missed the entire re-enactment

"Princess do you blame your parents for what happened?"

Alex, who was still in her angel costume at the time, shook her head.

"What do you think will happen to the men that hurt you?"

Alex looked into the camera for a second before looking off to the side a very soft "Death" tumbled from her mouth.

"Do you agree with this sentence?"

She shook her head and said "I think it should have been a punishment fitting the crime."

"Are you scared of all the Uncles now?"

Once again she shook her head no.

"fI you could have one thing right now what would it be?"

"I want to go and a big family horseback ride." Everyone laughed as my daughter went from serious to the over-caffeinated kitten that she naturally is in 1.2 seconds.

"What is the worst outcome of this of this event?"

"I'm going to have to go on all the business trips now" Once again we all chuckled at Alex's silliness. That scene ended as the credits started rolling.

(A.N. I know it was lame but I'm tired here)

Marsha and Derek kissed their children before walking out of the room, Dmitri and the Lois's not far behind them. Mindy came up and kissed my girls head before walking out with her family . Anastaia shut Alex's bedroom door and sighed. "So it was you who snagged my camera huh?" Alex tensed.

"Maybe. I didn't break it though. I promise." My wife just smiled as she lifted my baby up off the couch and kissed her little cheek.

"So does this mean you will be coming out of your room more often?" Alex nodded at her mother as she snuggled into her shoulder.

"Te iubesc mama" Anastatia slumped her shoulders witha groan and looked to me with caused me to laugh.

I stood up and kissed my daughters forehead then my wife's before translating. "She said 'I love you mama."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*(

It's short I kow but I had to get this section behind me sorry for the hold up.

Fly On!

-katie


	20. Revenge Is Sweet

Alex is eight years old now it's been about a year since the incident.

! #$%^&*()%$#223456789

APOV

"ALEXANDRIA NO! YOU MUST DO IT WITH MORE GRACE" screamed Joan my dance instructor.

I just rolled my eyes and continued. "NO NO! WITH GRACE PRINCESS!"

I was about to give up when mom came into the room. "Alex, Michael will be arriving soon to practice do you have the steps down yet?"

Michael Lois. My most hated enemy. He acts like he's so much better than me. He even got Sam and Ethan to play a cruel prank on Eve and I.

I mean what did I ever do to him? Eve and I were just sitting under a tree reading when out of nowhere a bunch of water ballons filed with paint came hurling towards us. The paint took two weeks to comb out of my hair and my favorite book was ruined. So was the dress grandma and grandpa made me.

Eve and I were currently not talking to the boys and Michael was treated with the upmost hate filled hospitallity we could give. Everyone's father just said 'boys will be boys' but all the mom's were angry. Melissa Lois, Michael's mother, offered to get me a new dress but I had other plans. I shielded my eyes in the crook of my elbow and started pretending to sob. "But... but grandma made this dress with her own two hands and she said she couldn't wait till she got to see me wearing it. What will I tell her."

Mrs. Lois was furious with Michael so I guess Eve and I got our payback... a little. It still doesn't excuse the fact that my favorite book had been destroyed. Daddy had given it to me for my six birthday. He said that he had gotten it as a child and that it was one of his favorites. Now it was one of mine. It was called Night by Elie Wisele or something. Yes it was a farely commen book but this one was special. It was once Daddy's. So today I was planning something evil.

The Lois are big on winning... ok so is my family but still, and being beaten by a girl would absolutly destroy him... for now.

"Yes momma I got the steps down but Joan says I need to do it with more grace. Can you show me how it's suppost to look?" Momma smiled and said that she would love to... if she wasn't getting told the same thing during her classes.

"You both lack the grace needed for this dance. You should look like your gliding across the floor, not stomping around like a hooligan." Joan boldly announced.

I looked at Momma then back at Joan before I let out a smart comment. "You were hired by the Vladescu side of the family weren't you?"

Momma tried glareing at me but at the same time she was trying to hold in a giggle. Joan didn't look amused what so ever. She opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden Michael and Mrs. Lois walked in.

"She probably was sweet pea. I know that the Vladescu are nothing if not perfectionists... no offence Anastatia."

"None taken" Momma said. Mrs. Lois nudged Michael who till now had been hiding behing her skirt. His shoulders slumped and he came out from behind her and walked over to me. He glared at me and jerked his hand out, but that glare quickly turned to surprise when I fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he questioned. At that seconded momma sighed because once again romainian was being spoken and she had no idea what we were saying... well I take that back she was getting better. She knew the language it was just that it took her a minute to translate it in her head.

I looked into his icy blue eyes and said in a fake fearful voice "I thought you were going to throw more ballons at me."

It was hard not laugh as his mom came up and popped him on the head. He didn't even rub his head or ask what he had done. He knew his mom was mad at him for that whole incident. He just slowly stuck his hand out for me again, which I gave him, and let him pull me to my feet. Then he placed a light kiss on the back of my hand. "Princess Vladescu."

"Prince Lois" we parted after that and it wasn't a moment too soon because Joan said we needed to get started because I had a lot of work to do. Michael snickered as we got into postion.

I glared at him and that when the music started. (A.N. If you watch the vampire diaries they are doing the old waltz from season 1 during the Ms. Mystic Falls Pagent. If you dont please go to youtube and type in Elena Damon dance)

"And begin" Joan said and with my head held high and a personal agenda to prove to Michael that he needs to be careful, I carefully stepped for and bowed slightly. We stepped back. "2...3" Michael and I stepped forward again with out left hands raised. We weren't touching but we held them there as we went around in a circle. (A.N. i suck at explaining it... sorry) We stepped back and repeated the move with our right hands, then both, finally we got to the waltz part. Once the dance was finished Joan started beaming " You did it Princess. That was fabulous." I nodded to her and smirked at Michael.

He was unamused. We practiced for a little while longer before our father's came in and said it was time for a break. Michael and I instanly broke apart and walked to our parents, but not before I challenged him. He just nodded to me and said that he would meet me at sunset by the stables.

That's right I challenged him to a race. Me on F.D. and him on a stallion named Maverik. Michael Lois was going down and I would make sure everyone knew that I beat him.

! #$%^&*(098765432

To Be Continued

1234567890432

I'm sorry I'm sorry. Dont worry I'll update soon. I Promise


	21. I Ask For Your Forgivness

I'm so sorry guys I know I've been gone for so long. I kept telling myself I'll get to it I'll get to it and I never did. I feel like I let you all down. Oh by the way Alex is seven years old and Michael is nine.

Ok that's enough who's ready!

Fly on

-Katie

! #$%^&*(

APOV

"Alexandria do you realize how stupid that was to do... hmm?" Daddy was pacing the waiting room floor as we waited for Michael to wake up. Momma was across the room comforting Michael's momma.

"Don't worry Melissa it's a clean break he'll be back up and running in no time." The distressed mother smiled but I knew it was fake by the look in her eyes.

"You know you are not allowed to leave the premises without an escort! You also know you are not to take your horse without someone knowing and watching."

"I know Daddy but…"

"No buts!" I cringed away as my father practically roared at me.

4 Hours Prior

"On your mark" Eve bellowed. "Get set" I raised my self up and looked at Michael, who was already smirking at me."GO!" I nudged Fighting Dreamer and off we went.

Michael and I were about evenly matched till we reached a fork in the road. One led into town the other higher into the mountains. I nudged Fighting Dreamer to the right as Michael pulled to the left. The problem with this was that I was on Michael's left and he was on my right. Maverik and Fighting Dreamer collided and then broke apart really quick. Both rearing back and throwing us off.

Thankfully I landed in a bush. Sadly I looked up just in time to Michaels face as he went over the ridge.

Present

"ALAN! Take her to her room and make sure she stays there time I come up" Alan nodded at Daddy and waited on me to make the first move. I wiped tears from my eyes as I stood up and began walking to the door, Alan half a step behind me the whole time.

"Michael" I screamed as I ran to the edge. Eve, Sam and Ethan hot on my heals. Dread filled my stomach as I feared the worst. 'What will I tell his parents? What will I tell mine?' My dread was short lived as I peered over the edge…. And saw that he had only fallen about eight feet before his arm had gotten stuck in between some rocks. I could not see his face but from the way his body was hanging I'd say he was out cold.

"OH MY GOSH! MICHAEL HOLD ON!" Sam cried down to the boy before he grabbed Ethan's hand and started running back to the castle.

"You really messed up this time Princess." Alan stated as we left the waiting room. I just hung my head in shame as I continued to walk to my room. I half expected him to continue the conversation, but he never did. This was, in my opinion, even worse. Silence meant trouble, and I knew I was in some serious trouble.

Shadow jumped and howled for joy as I shut the door to my room. It probably hadn't been closed for more than 10 seconds before a broken sob escaped my throat. "Oh Michael! I'm so sorry" I dropped to floor and brought my knees to my chest. This was all my fault.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there crying. All the fear, the shame, the relief, it… just came out at once, but I knew I had messed up… big time.

Shadow whined as I raised head. He was sitting not two feet from me so I reached my hand out. He was more than happy to let me pet him… which somehow turned into a hug but I didn't care. I needed one. I let go of Shadow and leaned back into the wall by my door once more. I don't know why I did it. But then I suddenly stood up and walked over to my writing desk and began writing a series of letters.

The first was to Michael. I apologized for ever challenging him to a race, and then made him keep it a secret from our parents. I begged him to forgive me even though I didn't deserve it. I wished him a speedy recovery and apologized once more.

The second was to Michael's parents. I told them everything. From dance practice to my pathetic rescue attempt, this ended with father having to risk his life to pull me back to safety. I apologized profusely and told them that I understood that they would probably never forgive me.

The last was to my parents. I once again repeated the story and apologized… then proceeded to lay out punishments for myself. Such as three extra hours of dance practice and schooling each day. No T.V. No competing for a year, no riding for 6 months. And above all else I apologized to them for my behavior. I asked for their forgiveness for not only breaking the rules again, and lying to them but for letting them down.

Daddy told me to be ruled by my head not my emotions and Momma taught me to be smart. Think first, act second.

I had just finished sealing these letters when Maria entered with a tray of food for me. I attached the letters under Shadows collar and sent him out with Maria.

The clock in my bookcase chimed 11 so I got ready as I always did and crawled into bed. Sadly sleep did not find me, and I knew it wouldn't for a long time yet.

!#$%^&*()

Ug it's so short but it's like 4:46am. I will update as soon as I can get the computer after I come home from work tomorrow. Fly on!

-Katie

P.S. I know the chapter probably sucks but I'm really rusty it may take a chapter before I get the hang of this again so I beg of you to hang in there.


End file.
